Tokyo's Demon Fox
by Gin Ryu No Rai
Summary: Orochimaru sends Naruto to another reality after he fears that NAruto will be too strong to kill. He sends them to the Sailor Moon Universe. Crossover of the two. Vote for Pairings. Voting Ended! NaruRei!
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen years ago, a nine-tailed demon fox named Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked a village called Konoha. The leader of the village, the Yondaime Hokage, sacraficed his life to seal the demon into a new born child, hoping that the child be viewed as a hero for such a burden. Sadly, the villagers treated the boy as a scapegoat for all of their pain, anger, and fear of the demon. That boy grew up lonely, but as he grew, he made friends one by one. That boy was Uzumaki Naruto.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz( Hows that for a paragraph break?)

Sixteen years later

Uzumaki Naruto walked the streets of Konoha, he had returned from his three year training trip with Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin... to everyone else, to Naruto, they are the snake-pervert, Obaa-chan, and Ero-sennin. He had just gotten back and gained the title of Jounin from the reports of what he had done during the training. Since Jiraiya was the seals expert, Naruto also has a vast knowledge of seals, just not as much as Jiraiya himself. He has learned alot, including how keep his emotions in check. On an even more spectacular note, before gaining the level of Jounin, the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade obaa-chan to Naruto, had forced him to get a new wardobe! He no longer wears that neon orange! Now he wears black pants, a black and white muscle shirt, his jounin vest, black fingerless gloves with metal on the back of the hand, and a long sleeved buttoned up black shirt. He also wore black shinobi boots. But now, Naruto wore a tuxedo. Why you ask? Well, he's on his way to a wedding, and he's the bestman.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Umino Iruka was nervous. Why was he nervous? Because he was getting married in a few minutes, and Naruto hadn't shown yet. Just then, the door opened and Naruto walked into the room. He congradulated the man he looked to as an older brother.

" Nervous Iruka-sensei?" he asked. Iruka just nodded, feeling he might throw up if he talked. " Don't worry Iruka-sensei, you love her and she loves you. And when you proposed to her, didn't she jump on you and screamed yes?" Naruto was grinning while he remembered what had happened. Iruka smiled.

" Yes she did, but I want to give her everything she wants, she desrves it." Iruka said.

" Iruka-sensei, we should probably stand up, she's about to come." Naruto said, and as he said it, the doors opened. She walked slowly down the aisle, her purple hair in a bun, her violet eyes mesmerizing Iruka. She was his Goddess, yes, the Snake mistress Mitarashi Anko, was his Goddess.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Tsunade stood infront of the to-be-wed couple. She was in her Hokage robes. She then spoke.

" Do you, Mitarashi Anko, take Iruka to be your lawfully wedded Husband?" Anko's eyes watered with happyness at those words.

" I do." she said. Tsunade smiled and looked to Iruka.

" Do you, Umino Iruka, take Anko to be your lawfully wedded Wife?"

" I do." he said firmly. Tsunade smiled, " you may now kiss the-" she was cut off by an explosion. The people in the room turned around to see what had caused it, to see a very pale man with black hair and yellow eyes. Orochimaru.

" What are you doing here, Orochimaru!" Tsunade asked, enraged that he had came. The snake sannin only laughed. He then turned to Anko.

" I'm just here to give you a wedding gift. For your husband to be." he then did some handseals and launched his neck toward Iruka, fangs pointed out. He was just about to bite down on him when a black blur came infront of Iruka.

" Don't you dare try to give Iruka-sensei a curse seal. I'll kill you for that!" Naruto yelled but as he charged, he felt a blinding pain in his neck. " AHHHH!" he yelled in pain. Inside his head, he tried to talk with the Kyuubi.

' Oi fox, whats happening' he asked in his head.

**" Brat. Because yougot in the way of the snakes curse seal, I have to break it down, that's what all the pain is." **the Fox replied.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Orochimaru looked on in shock at seeing his curse seal breaking. ' Damn brat, once the seal breaks, he'll have twice his power, I have to do something.' Then a dark thought past his head. He started to perform handseals as Anko, Iruka, and Tsunade were trying to see if Naruto was alright. The rest of the Rookie nine and Gai's team, were fighting the Sound nin that came along with Orochimaru. Including Kabuto, the new Sound five, with their leader, Uchiha Sasuke. Once finished with the hand seals, three of the sound five came and fought with the three looking over Naruto, while Orochimaru ran to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's forehead.

" Kinjutsu, Jikoku Kadou!(1)" he yelled as Naruto's body glowed white and disappeared. After he was done, he looked to his Sound nin.

" Retreat! We cannot win today. Retreat!" Orochimaru yelled. He then looked to Tsunade and smirked.

" Well, Tsunade-hime, I'm sorry for you loss." he laughed and disappeared.

Tsunade looked around to see the damage of what had happened. Everyone else looked fine, until she looked at Anko and Iruka. Anko was pale, and trying to soothe a sobbing Iruka. What he was sobbing about, she didn't know, until Orochimaru's words came back to her.

_" Well, Tsunade-hime, I'm sorry for you loss."_

She paled and looked around for Naruto. When she found none, she fell to her knees and cried silently. It wasn't until Jiraiya came up to her, did everyone notice. Naruto was gone.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Five fifteen year old girls were walking in the park. One had short blue hair, and blue eyes. One had blonde hair that went to her waist, with light blue eyes, one girl brown hair in a pony-tail with violet eyes, a raven-haired girl with black eyes, and a blonde haired girl that had two balls of hair on the top of her head, with blue eyes. They were all wearing a school uniform and walking home from school when they heard a scream of pain. Thinking it was a Youma attack, the five quickly transformed into the Sailor Senshi of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Moon. ( I'm not going to put how they transform in this fic, its too hard for me. And they are not goint to yell their whater it is called.

The transformation was all of them now had white leotards, and mini-skirts. They ran towards the screams and what they found shocked them. A boy, no older then them, was screaming in pain and holding his neck, as if the pain started from there. They quickly detransformed and took him too the hospital, but on the way, he stopped writhing in pain. He looked up, and saw that he was being carried by his two arms.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Naruto POV

The pain in my neck slowly stopped, and once it did, I felt as if I had slept all day, I was suddenly awake. I tried to see who was helping me, when I heard a ding sound.

' Where the hell am I?' I asked myself.

**" Kit, it looks like that damned snake put us in a different reality, I sense no Shinobi or Demon Lords around." **I heard Kyuubi say.

' Dammit what the hell am I gonna do now? How the hell am I gonna get home?' I paniced in my mind.

**" Relax, I'll figure out how to get back there, I still need to destroy Konoha for sealing me into you."**

' Ha! You wish you could do that, but you can't.' I answered, and ignored the fox.

I looked up, and saw that I was in a hospital, and the nurse looked at me with something I've never seen before. Kindness. She helped me into a wheel chair but I shook my head. I slowly stood up to try and thank the people to help me. But when I saw that they were five cute girls, I blushed and tried to talk.

End POV

" T-t-thank you for taking me here, but can you tell me where I am?" Naruto asked, as he didn't recognize the hospital. The girls looked at me and the blue-haired one started to talk.

" You're in Tokyo. What's your name? Why were you screaming in pain?" she said. Naruto thought for a second and said.

" In order, where the hell is Tokyo, my Name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I was in pain because of bite on the neck from a bastard snake-man."

The blue haired girl looked confused when Naruto said he didn't know where Tokyo was, and when he said snake-man. She looked to him and smiled. " Where are our manners, I'm Mizuno Ami." The blonde haired girl with out buns, came up and shook his hand.

" Aino Minako, it's nice to meet you, Naruto." she said. The raven haired girl then stepped up, " My name is Hino Rei, and the clutz who dropped you earlier is Tsukino Usagi." she pointed to the girl with the tennisball hair, who was fuming at the girl named Rei. Then the girl with brown hair came up.

" My name is Kino Makato, nice to meet you." NAruto grinned and was about to say something when an explosion was heard. The six quickly went outside to see what was going on when Naruto saw a creature with a sword for an arm.

' What the hell is that?' he thought.

**" That is a Youma, a low level one at that, you should have no problem in beating it. Hell, a Genin could be this one." **Kyuubi answered. Naruto was about to charge and fight, when he heard someone talking to the youma. He turned and saw five girls in short skirts and leotard fighting the monster. The red skirted one then held up the tiger hand seal.

" Mars fire Snipe!" she yelled and shot a a beam of fire towards the youma. Seeing that these girls didn't need his help, and with that nurse telling him to go inside the Hospital, he just followed the nurse. Not seeing the finishing moves of the Sailor Senshi. AFter a few minutes aof walking around, looking for the girls he had met. He finally found them running up to him.

" Naruto, did you see them?" Minako asked. Naruto was confused until Kyuubi told him they were talking about te Sailor Senshi. He slowly nodded but was curious.

" Who were they though?" he asked.

" Those were the Sailor Senshi." Usagi explained.

" Naruto, what is the last thing you remember?" Ami asked. Naruto thought for a moment and looked to Ami.

" The last thing I remember was Iruka-sensei's wedding being crashed by that snake bastard. But, that was in Fire Country, I'm in Tokyo, and I don't think that is anywhere near Fire Counrty." he said. Then he thought of something.

" Oh man! I need to find a job, and an apartment while I'm here! Dammit!" he turned to the girls and said " sorry everybody, but I need to go and look for an apartment and a job. He was about to leave, when Ami spoke up.

" Um, Naruto, you can stay at my apartment for a while. My parents are hardly ever home, and it gets lonely sometimes." she said. Naruto looked at her with hopeful eyes.

" Are you sure Ami-chan?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled a smile he hardly ever used. A real one. " Thank you. I promise, that if you ever need any help from me, just ask, and I'll do it, no matter what." The girls took Naruto around town that day, showing him all of the places that they would go, and to his displeasure, enrolling him into school. Luckily, he was the same age as the girls and had a chance of being in their class. After they were done for the day, Naruto and the five girls went their seperate ways, Naruto following Ami to her home.

" Are you sure you want me to stay with you, Ami-chan?" Naruto asked on the way to her home. Ami looked at him and smiled.

" Ofcourse, like I said earlier today, it gets really lonely at home sometimes." she assured him. Naruto just nodded and smiled and they continued walking. When they got there, Ami opened the door with her keys and led Naruto in. Once in, Naruto's jaws dropped in awe. This apartment could fit his apartment three times over!

" Wow! This place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed.

" What are you talking about Naruto? It only has three bedrooms and a bathroom, and a kitchen." Ami said, seeing the suprised reation from him made her think that his life was bad. She then took up the courage, and started to ask him a question.

" Naruto?" she asked, Naruto looked to her. " What was your life like back in er... Fire Country?" she asked. Naruto began to sweat a little.

' Shit! What do I tell her?' he thought.

**" Tell her the truth except for me."** Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded in his head and started to explain.

" Well, sixteen years ago, a nine-tailed demon fox attacked my village, Konohagakure. It was defeated by the leader of the village, the Yondaime Hokage the most powerful shinobi, but to defeat the demon, he had to sacrafice his life. I was borne on that same day. Ever since I could remember, I was alone, and since I was born on the same day as the death of the Yondaime and the demon Kyuubi, almost the whole village thought I was the demon reborn." he paused to let all of the information to sink in.

" I was the villagers scapegoat to all of their anger and sadness. I was beaten severely everday of my life after my third birthday. It got so bad, that I was afriad to got to sleep at night, for fear of assassinations. Because of the death of the Yondaime Hokage, the Sandaime had to return to the title of leader. He sent guards to protect me, but sometimes the guards would try to attack me. One night, it was the worst..."

_Flashback_

_A four year old Naruto was sleeping in his worn futon, unaware of the shadows coming for him. Slowly, they tied him up and dragged him out of bed, causing him to wake up from the rough wood. He looked up to see three villagers and one of his guards smirking angrily at him._

_" Now we have you Demon. You are going to pay for all of the pain you've caused." one said. The rest of the night, they tortured Naruto by stabbing him, burning him, and other painful experiances until they left him for dead in the morning, hanging from a tree._

_End Flashback_

" After I healed, Sandaime-jiji caught the ones who did that to me and ordered them to be executed. After that, the attacks went down a little, but once I started to go to the academy, they started up, even more then last time. The academy was to train me how to defend myself, because with begging Sandaime-jiji, he alowwed me to enter the Shinobi Academy. All of the students ignored me there, so I acted like a class clown to get attention. I was still hated there, the teachers stole my school book and said that because I had lost it, I couldn't get a new one, thus making me become the deadlast of my class. It wasn't till my last year there, that a teacher caught interst in me, he knew that I was a smart student if I was given the time. After I gradutated, we had a mission to go to the Land of the Waves. That was where my resolve started."

He told her almost everything, how he had met the Demon Brothers, helped fight against Zabuza, just trying to get his forehead protector when he stabbed his hand with his own kunai too continue the mission. And the final battle with Haku, where his resolve was made.

" After I defeated Haku, he told me of his past, how he was just like me, I then told him my resolve. ' That as long as I live, I will not let another feel the hell of being alone, to be hated or feared, I will do my best, to make others to believe in hope again!' And to this day, I have met five people, who I helped see the truth. My friends, Sabaku no Gaara, Tsuki-hime, Sasame-chan, Harutka-hime, and Isarabi onee-chan." He then told the rest of his past, up until the wedding of Iruka and Anko.

' He had such a hard life already by the time he was four. I can tell in his eyes that he wasn't lying about what he said. Oh Naruto, that will not happen here." she thought. She slowly walked over to him and gave him a hug.

" Naruto, you won't have to worry, this will not happen to you here. You will have friends that will help you, you wont have to be alone." Naruto, not used to being hugged, flinched at the contact, but slowly returned the hug.

" Thank you Ami-chan, but maybe we should go to sleep, we have school tommorrow." Naruto grinned, and they both went to their bedrooms, to sleep. For Naruto, it would be the best sleep he's ever gotten.

abcdefghijklmnopqratuvwxyz

Next Day

" Class, we have a new student today. Please, stand up and introduce yourself." The instructor said,

Naruto stood up and did just that.

" Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you." he said, and he then sat down. The class was rather boring to Naruto, he couldn't really learn from this language arts class, but tried his best. Where he really wanted to go was to PE, he couldn't wait. Unfortuanatley, his PE class wasn't until after lunch.

abcdefghijklmnopqratuvwxyz

Lunch

Naruto walked with Ami to the lucnh table that she and her friends sat at. Sofar, they had every class together, but so far, it was only two classes. They sat down and waited for the others to arrive. A few moments later, Usagi and Makato came down. Usagi looked at what Naruto was wearing. He had on the school uniform for boys, but she had to admit, he looked pretty good. They talked and ate for a while until the bell rang. Naruto looked at his schedule and grinned.

" I have gym next! Oh man, i'm gonna rule in this one!" he said, jumping around.

" Great! Now I won't have gym alone." Makato said. Naruto grinned and they walked to the gym, where Naruto got his gym clothes and changed. He now wore a blue tank top, and white shorts. He grinned when he walked into the gym to wait. He then saw Makato walk over to him and sat down.

" So, are you ready for gym? Sanshi-sensei is really tough on new guys." she warned. Naruto scoffed.

" Please, nothing he could give me can be worse then my old school." Naruto smirked.

" How was your old school, Naruto?" Makato asked curiously. Naruto was about to answer when Sanshi walked into the gym.

" Listen up!" he yelled. " We have a new student in class, and you all know what we do to new guys." he said to the students. He then turned to Naruto.

" Uzumaki! You are to go through this obstacle course, in five minutes. If you don't, then you will get detention!" Naruto looked at the obstacle course in front of him. It looked just like the the obstacle course in the academy, but it was for first years. He could go through this easily. He looked at Sanshi and smirked.

" So, when do you want me to start, Sanshi-sensei?" he asked. Sanshi just smirked and pressed the button on his watch. As he pushed the button, Naruto ran about 1/4 his full speed, which was still pretty fast. He climbed the rope ladder up a steep wall, ran accross the rope he was supposed to used to get to the other side, rolled under the barb wire and jumped over the fence and got to the other side. All in two minutes. Everyone was shocked. The new kid, just did the senior obstacle course in two minutes, he even ran acros the rope like it was a tight rope. Naruto smirked when he saw their faces.

" So... whats next?" he said, causing Sanshi to faint. He laughed at the other students faces and just went to Makato who congradulated him.

abcdefghijklmnopqratuvwxyz

Far away from Naruto, a dark figure watched him.

" Eudial, have you found the next target?" it asked. A woman with red hair came out of the shadows.

" Yes master," she said, I believe this one is it, he ran at a high speed and did many impressive feats. He has done too many things to not have a pure heart."

" Excellent, I will prepare a youma for you. You are dismissed." the figure siad. The red haired woman bowed and left.

I always wanted to write something like this. I hope you all like it. Now, please vote for the pairings, the votes are...

Naruto X Mina

Naruto X Ami

Naruto X Rei

I will also have Naruto have like a sibling relationship with Hotaru because they'd have alot in commen. In this I would mean that NAruto would treat her as a little sister, and she would treat him as an older brother. I hope you guys like my fic, and once I remember my other chapters, my other fics will be updated. Please, voet for the pairing. And have fun.


	2. Revelation

It has been a month since Naruto came to live with Ami. During that month, he got a part-time job at a ramen shop ( suprise suprise) to help Ami around her apartment. Naruto didn't even need to work for a while now, ever since that day.

Flashback

_Naruto, Ami, Minako, and Makato were walking in a carnival. Rei was at her family's tempal because the carnival was close to the tempal, people would want to go in. Usagi was somewhere with her boyfriend Mamomaru(?). They walked past this particular stand when then one who owned it spoke._

_" Hey kid, why don't you try one of these slips, if you win the grand prize, you could win a lot of money. Enough where you could by dinner for you and your girlfriends." the owner of the stand said. NAruto shrugged and said " why not? I'll get one." The owner smirked and gave him one slip, after Naruto paid. To say what happened, Naruto and the three girls left the stall, happy, and with three bags of money, leaving one stall owner crying " he only bought one slip!"_

End flashback

Naruto snickered at the memory. After he got the money, he told Ami he was thankful for everything she had done, and she said that she was going to miss him. She was suprised when the next day, the apartment right nest door opened and out came Naruto, grinning when he saw her.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

It was now after school of his fifth week in this new dimension, and Naruto was having a blast. Right now, he, Minako, and Rei were walking to the arcade to meet Ami, Makato, and Usagi. They were about a block away, when a white staion wagon with a black star on it pulled in front of them.

' Oh no, Deathbusters!' thought both Rei and Minako. Out of the car, came a red haired lady, with a gun-like object in her right hand, and a scroll in her left.

" Well, Uzumaki Naruto, we finally meet." the red head said.

" Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked confused. He felt demonic chakra coming from the scroll. Oh how he wished he had some kunai right now.

" My name is not important, but now, give me your pure soul." the woman said. At the pure soul comment, Naruto burst out laughing.

" Please, you think that I have a pure soul? Hahaha, I'm the farthest from pure that you'll ever get." Naruto said. The Eudial just frowned.

" Fine, if you won't cooperate, then you'll be sorry!" She then unrolled the scroll and bit her thumb and smeared it on the scroll. Smoke came out of the scroll, and once it cleared, it showed a feminine looking tanuki. Naruto saw this and immediatley spoke his mind.

" What the hell are you? Shukaku's bitch?" Which caused the tanuki and Kyuubi to jaw drop. After a few seconds, Naruto heard Kyuubi's voice, echo in laughs. He looked to the tanuki and saw that her eyes were... in stars? The tanuki looked to him, alomst pleadingly.

" If Bibu let you go, would you introduce Bibu to Shukaku-sama?" she asked. Eudial, Rei, and Minako's jaws all dropped when they heard the question. Naruto looked like he was deep in thought, but was actually talking to Kyuubi.

' Well... that was interesting. Do you think she's serious? Wait, did she just say Shukaku-sama?' Naruto thought.

**" Well, kit, there are many human realms, but there is onle _one_ demon realm. I think that Shukaku's host is either dead, or he's been freed for her to actually meet him. But... if I'm correct, then you can take her deal. Just tell her about you and the cub." **Kyuubi explained. Naruto nodded and began to speak.

" Ummm... I'm sorry, but I'm not from here, if I was in my own universe, I would be able to introduce you two, but I can't do that now. I beat him once, I could probably beat him again, and force him to see you." Naruto said. Bibu's eyes widened, here in front of her, was a boy who defeated Sabaku no Shukaku. There was no way she could stand a chance.

Right now, Rei and Mina were wondering what he was talking about, but Rei just took out her communicator and contacted Usagi and the rest.

Eudial, on the other hand, pulled out another scroll, and performed the summoning. When the smoke cleared, out came five ogre looking demons( Tayuya's demons summons). They all charged Naruto and the girls, but Naruto quickly grabbed them, and jumped into the air, suprising everyone there, since he jumped about thirty feet in the air. After he landed, He saw three of the Sailor Senshi fighting the five demon's, and they were losing badly.

Naruto then caught a scent that made him pale. He smelled Ami. He looked around for her but couldn't find her.

**" Kit, in front of you." **Kyuubi said, Naruto looked in front of him, and there she was, Sailor Mercury. How could he not see it? He really was a baka. He then looked in horror, as Ami was hit from behind by another of the demons. Seeing Ami get hit, Naruto's anger rose, how dare they hit his friend.

' Kyuubi, chakra. Now.' he thought in his head. The fox just nodded and supplied him with the needed boost of energy.

Everyone there stopped. The transformed Sailor Senshi looked at him, the untranformed looked at him in awe, Eudial looked on in fear, and Bibu in understanding.

Naruto's body changed right before their eyes. His hands turned into claws, his whisker marks deepened, his ears and canines elongated, he grew two tails of chakra, but the most fearsome change was his eyes. What was once, calm blue pools, were now crimson, with slitted iris'. After the transformation, Naruto looked to the five ogres.

**" You have hurt innocent people, and hurt one of my precious peolpe. For that, you will DIE!"** he yelled as he disappeared and reappeared infront of one demon. He slashed it with his claws and it ripped apart. He then smirk. Putting up his hands into the cross hand seal, he performed his most favorite jutsu.

' What power Naruto holds.' Mercury/Ami thought. She then looked a little fearful, hoping Naruto would be ok.

' Wow, who knew that Naruto could be so dangerous, and be a really cute at the same time. I hope he keeps the tails, they look so cute.' Mina thought to herself.

' Woah... Naruto looks like a total hard-ass like that. And he's really powerful, and he said that he would make them pay for hurting is precious peolpe. But, how did he know who we were? Did Ami tell him?' Makato thought.

' Gulp... I hope Nauto only does that when he's mad at someone who hurts his friends.' Usagi thought nervously.

' So strong.' Rei looked on in awe.

' That's how he beat Shukaku-sama, Naruto-sama is so powerful.' Bibu thought, still hoping to meet Shukaku.

' W-what is this power?' Eudial thought, ' it is atleast ten times the power of these ogres, I have to get out of here!' she thought as she went to her car.

**" Kage bunshin no jutsu!"** and one Naruto became ten. They all charged at the rest of the demons, completely demolishing them, adding more awe to the Sailor Senshi. After they were done, all of the clones poofed away, and Naruto looked to the Senshi.

" We have a lot to talk about, huh?" He asked.

" Damn right we do, but first we must kill this youma!" a voice from above said. They all looked up to see Sailors Neptune and Uranus, both holding their weapns at Bibu.

" Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted, blasting a ball of blue energy towards Bibu.

" Earth Shaking!" Uranus shouted too, merging the two attacks together, coming faster towards Bibu. Bibu closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but before she closed them, and orange blur came in front of her.

" Naruto no!" Mina, Ami, and Rei yelled at the same time. Naruto just smirked and held up his right hand, creating a small ball of chakra.

" Bibu is under my protection. You will not harm her. Rasengan!" He shouted before thrusting the ball into the giant ball of power, creating a powerful explosion. Once the inner Senshi opened their eyes, the sight they saw, shocked them. There in front of Bibu, stood Naruto, the ball in his hand still spinning.

" H-h-how...?" Uranus managed to stutter. Naruto just smirked and said, " because, as long as I live, I will not let another feel the hell of being alone, to be hated or feared, I will do my best, to make others to believe in hope again! That is my way of the ninja." Naruto then blacked out.

" Naruto!" The inners and Bibu shouted when they saw him fall.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed.

' What happened?' he asked himself.

**" After you let my chakra go, you immediately used your chakra, causing you to become exhausted." **Kyuubi explained. Naruto nodded, it had happened before. He looked around the room, to see Ami sleeping on a chair next to his bed. He smiled, thinking that she was there with him all night. He looked around to see Mina, and Rei sleeping as well.

" How long was I out?" He said to himself, not noticing the nurse that came in.

" Oh! Your awake. That's amazing, you've only been out for five hours, its eleven pm. Maybe you should rest more." the nurse said.

" Um... can you please give them a pillow, and a blanket? It looks like their cold, and they're my friends." Naruto asked. The nurse nodded and left to get the blankets and pillows. She came back after a few minutes, and Naruto got out of bed, much to the nurses displeasure, and helped put the pillows under the girls' heads, and wrapped them in the blankets. Once the nurse left, Naruto waited a few more minutes and slowly created some clones and picked up the girls carefully, and set them on the bed. He smiled when he set them all, under the blankets Naruto smiled and walked up onto the ceiling and rested his body.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Rei woke up feeling pretty warm and comfortable. Buw wait, ' since when were hospital chairs this comfy?' she thought. She slowly sat up to see that she, Mina, and Ami were sleeping in the bed Naruto was supposed to be sleeping in.

" So, your awake?" a voice from above her spoke, startling her.

" Kyaa!" she looked up to see Naruto hanging from the ceiling. " How are you doing that? Why are we in this bed, and how are you awake already?" she asked. Naruto just shrugged.

" In order, I'll tell you that later, when all of the others get here, and Ami and Mina awaken. Because the hospital chairs aren't that comfy, I decided that you three shouldn't sleep on them, since you stayed with me after you took me here, you should atleast be comfy. Don't worry about me, I've slept on almost everything before, from the ground with rocks, to a roof, I'm use to it. An I'm awake because I heal very fast. I'm the second fastest healer in my village." Naruto explained. " Wait a minute, is Bibu ok?" Rei looked a little worried.

" We're not sure, I mean, we were taking you to the hospital, but on the way there, she began to fade away, then she dissappeared in a puff of smoke. Just like the copies of you." she explained. Naruto nodded in understanding.

' So she was a summon, she ran out of energy, and had to go back.' He thought to himself.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

A few minutes later, Ami and Mina woke up to find that they were in a bed. They asked what they were doing there, and recieved the same answers that Rei got.

" Ok, now that everyone's awake, I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?" Naruto asked. The three girls nodded, making Naruto sigh. " Ok, lets go back to the apartment, we're gonna need to talk about this i private." The girls nodded and called Makato and Usagi to Ami's apartment.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Once everyone had arrived, Naruto began to explain.

" OK," he began, " you all know that I wasn't from this reality, right?" the girls nodded. " Well, what I told you was true, I just left some parts out." The girls were confused as ever, wondering why Naruto paused.

' How would they react once I tell them about you, Kyuubi?' he asked in his mind.

**" If they think of you the same way the villagers do, then kill them."** Kyuubi answered. ' No way am I going to kill them, I can't kill them, even if they see me as a demon.' Naruto snapped.

" Well, Ami-chan, remember when I told you that the day I was born, a demon attacked? And that he was killed by the Yondaime?" Ami nodded. " That was the lie every academy student learned while they were in class. But the truth is, the Fourth couldn't beat this demon. It was too powerful, so he made a deal with Shinigami. His soul for the body of Kyuubi, while the demon's power be sealed into a newborn child. That child was me. That is the real reason that my village did everything they did to me, I was the scapegoat for their pain, anger, and sorrow. When I turned twelve, the truth was told to me by one of my instructors who I thought saw me as a human, but he only used me to steal a forbidded scroll of unimaginable power. It was that night that my history was revieled. Out of my whole village, only four people acknowlegded me, my sensei Iruka, the Sandaime Hokage, and the old man and his daughter who ran the ramen shop." Naruto balled his hands.

" But, how did you kill those demons?" Mina asked.

" I was trained to become a shinobi, I was trained to kill from age seven, and learning how to fight, new jutsu, and some sealing."

Rei decided to ask a question. " Naruto, if your Yondaime couldn't kill this demon, then how could you kill those other demons?"

" Because, the demons I killed, they were only low class demons, E-rank at best. The demon that attacked Konohagakure, and made my life a living hell, was the Nine tail Demon Lord, Kyuubi no Kitsune. The most powerful demon in the demon realm. It is known for as the Lord of Hell." Naruto finished.

" But how do we know that what you say is really the truth?" Makato asked.

" Well, there's only two ways, make someone else tell you, or let the Kyuubi have reign of my body for a five seconds. I'll choose, the first choice. Follow me outside." Naruto then led the girls out of the apartment, Ami locking the door, they then followed him towards the Bay of Tokyo. Once they got there, Naruto walked on the water, suprising the girls again, and when he walked out far enough, he turned to the girls.

" This is how I'm going to prove to you." He then bit his thumb, and started performing hand seals.

" Kyuichose No Jutsu!"

This is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, I will stop the voting at chapter four, so, you can still vote. The Polls are:

Naruto X Mina- 2

Naruto X Rei- 5

Naruto X Ami- 1

So far Rei is winning, but you have until the fourth chapter to vote.


	3. A new life, and a letter

" Kyuichose No Jutsu!"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQURSTUVWXYZ

The girls looked on in awe as runes came out of Naruto's hand, and he was covered in a thick cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, the girls tipped their heads up, and up, and up, and up, to see Naruto, standing on the head of a giant blue and red toad, wearing a kimono and wore a dagger on his side. In its mouth, was a giant pipe. On its left eye, was a scar. The toad looked up, as if to see what was on it's head. When it looked at Naruto, it gasped.

**" Gaki, is that you?" **it asked. Naruto nodded, grinning like an idiot.

" Yo, boss. How are Ero-sennin, and baa-chan?" he asked. The toad just stuck his tongue out, and wrapped around Naruto, causing the girls to fear it was going to eat him. When Naruto was fully wrapped fy the tongue, the toad dropped him, causing him to fall into the water.

**" Yo? Yo! That is the first thing you say to me after all the sadness you gave Jiraiya and Tsunade?" **the toad yelled. NAruto was confused.

" I'm sorry Gamabunta, you know it's not my fault that Orochimaru sent me here, now is it?" Naruto asked. Gamabunta sighed.

**" No, I guess not, it's just... we thought you were dead after that fight with Orochimaru, about half of the village partied after they learned of your death. Tsunade just put your name on the stone yesterday. You don't know how much it pained her, to put your name on the stone of death. Jiraiya had taken it hard as Tsunade, he stopped writing his perferted books. In two days, he will leave Konoha. They really need to know your alive." **Naruto's eyes hardened a little.

" Most of the village couldn't even stand me being in their village, the council of Elders tried many times to exile me or kill me. I'm sorry, but I will not go back. I summoned you to do me a favor, Gamabunt, will you do it for me?" Naruto said, not wanting to forget what he was here for. The toad boss nodded, and Naruto started some handseals.

" Doton, Doryukei no jutsu(1)." and mud came out of his mouth, creating a giant wall of mud. He then kicked it down, and made a small bridge, motioning the girls to come. Slowly, they all went accross the bridge of earth, seeing up close, the toad known as Gamabunta.

" Ami-chan, Mina-chan, Rei-chan, Usagi-chan, Mako-chan, meet Gamabunta, the boss of toad summons. Gamabunta, meet Ami-chan, Mina-chan, Rei-chan, Usagi-chan, and Mako-chan." Gamabunta nodded, while the girls looked at him eyes wide in admiration or awe.

" Bunta, I need you to tell them my secret. They don't belive me." Naruto said. Gamabunta looked down at Naruto.

**" You want to let them know? Why?"** he asked. " Because, they have a right to know about me." Naruto replied. Gamabunta sighed, taking a puff of his pipe, and blew it out.

**" Well, on the day Naruto was born, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked our home. The Yondaime Hokage sealed him into a newborn child, Naruto. All that Naruto said is true, he has Kyuubi sealed into him, and he's stuck with it." **

After a while, the girls nodded, not sure what to think, Usagi was thinking that Naruto was a little scary, but knew that he wouldn't hurt her or her friends.

Ami looked at Naruto, not sure of what to think. He had more power than a youma, but was as kind as they get, unless you hurt his friends. She smiled, knowing Naruto wouldn't hurt them.

Mina was deep in thought about what was being told. Naruto was powerful and kind, she hadn't met many people with that combination before, she was glad that she was his friend.

Makato was saddened when she heard Gamabunta say that everything Naruto said was true, she had really grown fond of the blonde boy, seeing him as a brother, hoping he would see her as a sister. But she soon grew fearful, what if Sailor Uranus and Neptune find out? What if they try to hurt him? He would beat them, but what if they threaten him? So many thoughts were going through her head.

Despite what her friends were thinking, Rei was a little bit different. ' He'd been in so much pain, and was an orphan. And after all he's done for his home, they still thought of him as a demon. Well, no more, he won't be treated like that here.' she thought.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

' They're probably gonna hate me to.' he thought.

**" You could always kill them later." **Kyuubi offered. ' Are you kidding, if I do kill them, that will just prove them right.' Naruto thought saddened. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his body.

" Don't worry, Naruto. No one will treat you like that here." he heard Usagi say. He hugged her back.

" Thank you Usagi-chan." he said.

The rest of the girls came to him and all told him that no matter what, he was still their Naruto. Naruto smiled.

' Maybe... maybe I'm better off here. I could help them out, and help people without getting glares. What do you say, Kyuubi?'

**" I agree. I haven't killed in so long, I might as well help you kill Youma." **Kyuubi nodded in Naruto's head.

" Oi! Bunta! I need you to go back to Konoha and give Tsunade this scroll, it has something for everybody from Team 7, 8, 10, and Gai's team, Iruka-sensei, Anko-sensei, Ero-sennin, the Konohamaru Corps., Tuechi-jisan, Ayame-oneechan, Shizune-oneechan, and the Sand Siblings. I'm not coming back, so tell Sakura-chan that I can't keep my promise to her." Naruto told the summon boss. Gamabunta nodded.

**" Well, Gaki. Its good to see that you're still alive. Keep in touch, Naruto. Girls, take care of him, he's very important to my sons." ** the girls nodded.

" And say high to Gamakichi and Gamakiyu( Sorry, I forgot the yellow ones name) for me. I'll summon them soon." Gamabunta nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

After Naruto had taken the girls back to shore, Ami spoke.

" Naruto, why haven't any peolpe or Sailor Uranus and Neptune come over when they saw Gamabunta?" she asked confused. After hearing Ami ask the question, the other girls asked that as well. Naruto smirked.

" Well, that's because during my training with Ero-sennin, I learned some useful Genjutsu, allowing us to be hidded from everyone around."

" Wow, do you know any other Genjutsu, Naruto?" Usagi asked. Naruto shook his head no.

" Sorry, but I don't. I only have one Genjutsu, but I have alot of Ninjutsu. Let's go ho-" trailed off and looked heard a scream. The other girls looked at him.

" What's wrong Naruto?" Ami asked.

" I just heard someone scream, I'm going to check it out. Come when you're ready." He then jumped on a tree branch and disappeared in a blur. The girls didn't know what he meant by that, but shrugged and went to transform.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

About five minutes of tree hopping, Naruto found a pink haired girl in front of a black hair and black eyes. In front of the pink haired girl, which Naruto recognized as Rini, Usagi's cousin, was a youma that looked like a lion cross bred with a lizard. The youma was about to jump on Rini, when five fists met it's face, causing it to go into a tree. Rini looked up to see five Narutos surrounding her and her friend, protectiong her from harm.

" Rini-chan, are you and your friend alright?" one Naruto asked. Rini and the girl nodded, too shocked by seeing five Narutos all in a half circle. Naruto looked toward the lizard youma and growled.

" You tried to hurt my friend and her friend. I'm gonna make you pay!" Naruto then sunk into the ground, leaving a hole in the shield of protection. The youma was about to strike, when it felt something on it's tail. It looked back to see Naruto, holding onto it's tail. It was about to slash at Naruto when it heard a voice.

" Jupiter Thunder Strike!" Naruto looked just in time to see Sailor Jupiter. He let go of the tail a second before a bolt of lightning struck the youma.

Naruto began his handseals, when he heard, " Mercury Tidal Cascade!" he looked to see Ami in Sailor Mercury form, sending a wave of icy water towards the youma.

When the water cleared, the youma stood up, and yelled to them.

" You bastards! I'm going to enjoy rippiing you apart." it hissed Naruto smirked.

" You talk the talk, let's see you walk the walk." he said as he blurred out of existance. Two seconds later, Naruto reappeared behind the youma, who coughed up blood, and fell into three peices. Naruto said in an emotionless tone.

" Fuuton, Kaze no Yaiba,(1) success." Naruto was glad that he ordered the clones to cover the eyes of Rini and her friend's eyes. The sight was pretty gruesome, the blood was oozing out of the cuts. He turned to Sailor Mars. Sniffing, he smelled Rei's scent, He turned to the other scouts and smelled their scents. He smirked.

" Um, Sailor Mars, do you think you could burn the remains with with your fire?" he asked. Mars just nodded while Naruto went to Rini and her friend. " Are you two ok?" he asked. The two girls nodded. " Good," he grinned, " I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and who are you?" he asked the girl.

" T-tomoe Hotaru." she said in a shy voice.

" Nice to meet you Hotaru. Rini, how about I treat you two girls, to some ice cream?" the girls both nodded quickly. He grinned. " Great, can you excuse us for a while, I need to talk to the senshi for a while." the girls nodded and left them alone for a while.

When the girls left, Sailor Moon walked up to Naruto.

" Thanks for the help, good citezen. We really appreciate it." she said. Naruto just grinned.

" Ofcourse, Usagi-chan." he said, shocking all of the Senshi.

" W-what are you t-talking about?" Usagi said.

" Oh please, Usagi, you can't fool my nose, I can smell you five from a mile away. You know that, Ami-chan, Mako-chan Rei-chan, and Mina-chan?" he said shocking all of them. " Don't worry, guys, I can keep a secret. Now, if you guys want, you can come with Hotaru-chan, Rini-chan, and me to get some ice cream. My treat?" causing all of them to shout " YES!" causing Naruto to laugh.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Naruto emerged out of the park and ran up to Hotaru and Rini, with him, were Ami, MIna, Makato, Usagi, and Rei.

" Where did the Sailor Senshi go?" Hotaru asked.

" Oh, they had to leave." Ami said. The younger girl nodded and they set off to the ice cream parlor.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

While Naruto and the seven girls were at the ice cream parlor, Gamabunta had just finished talking to Jiraiya.

" So you're saying that the brats ok?" Jiraiya asked.

**" Yes, Naruto's ok. He told me that he needs you and Tsunade to read this scroll to everyone on it. But, I've seen him there, he is now truly happy, he dosen't use those fake grins anymore, and he has five friends that he trusts with his life, or so he says. Can you believe it, he-" **Gamabunta was cut off, as Gamakichi poofed onto Jiraiya's head.

**" Yo pops! Naruto-neesan's alive! I was just with him, he gave me and Gamakiyu some ice cream, and took a picture with us and his friends. They were all so nice. They gave us ice cream and the younger two played with us." ** Gamakichi said as he bounced on Jiraiya's head.

" Gamakichi, what flavored ice cream did Naruto give you?" Jiraiya asked.

**" Nee-san gave me something called, Mocha Cappuccino!" ** the small toad yelled.

" Figures." both Jiraiya and Gamabunta said at the same time.

**" Ne, Jiraiya, you should give this letter to Tsunade, Gamakichi, why don't you go with Jiraiya and show everyone the picture?" **

**" Really? I can go!" ** the small toad asked, not believing what his father said. At Gamabunta's nod, the small toad leaped for joy. **" Let's go Ero-sennin!" ** Gamakichi yelled, making Gamabunta laugh, and Jiraiya fume.

' That brat even got the summons to disrespect me.' he thought with a small smile.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Tsunade sat at her desk in her office, it's been a month since Naruto's death, and every minute of it hurt her. The kid who she treated as a little brother. She was about to leave her office again, to go to the memorial stone, when Jiraiya and Gamakichi came into her office, Jiraiya holding a scroll, Gamakichi holding a picture. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade with a serious face.

" Tsunade, get all of Naruto's friends here, including Ichiraku-san and his daughter. Are the Suna Siblings still here by the way?"

" Gaara is still here, he didn't want to leave is bestfriend so soon. Why?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya grinned.

" You'll see."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

All of Naruto's friends were now seated in Tsunade's office.

" Ok Jiraiya, all of us are here, now, what do you want us to hear?" she asked.

" Well, if you really want to know, I just got a letter from Naruto." the toad Sennin said as-matter-of-factly. He was instantly wrapped in a coffin of Sand.

" You told me Naruto is dead. How could he have written a letter?"

**" But it's true!" ** Gamakichi said, **" Naruto-niisan is alive, he summoned me and Gamakiyu to have ice cream. He even had a picture taken with us and his friends!" **

" What? Naruto's alive? Then why isn't he here?" Tsunade asked.

" Well, that's what the letter is about." Jiraiya said. Gaara quickly let go of him and he pulled out the scroll.

_"' Dear Tsunade no baa-chan, _

_I know you think I'm dead, because Gamabunta told me you put my name on the Memorial Stone. Well, I'm sorry for making you guys so sad, but I'm still alive. Orochimaru used a jutsu on me which put me in another dimension. I wish that I could see you guys, but I've chosen to stay here, where peolpe want me. I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I can't keep my promise to you. I really wish I could. Shikamaru, you, Chouji, Kiba, and Akamaru were some of my first real friends during the academy. I hope you guys become great Shinobi. Neji, Lee, and Tenten, we went on alot of missions together, didn't we? I hope you all get stronger, and Neji, never let fate rule you again. Lee, keep up the good work in Taijutsu, Tenten, thanks for saving my life so many times on the missions, and don't worry, I won't tell who you have a crush on."_ at this, Tenten blushed._ " Gai-sensei, you trained an elite Genin team, just don't infect anymore people with your...um...Gai-ness."_ Gai and Lee are crying, " Naruto-kun has such flames of Youth!"

_" Hinata, I always thought you were cute, but weird and shy, but you know? That what I like about you. Shino, take care of her for me please, she's like a sister to me. Kurenai-sensei, thanks for trying to teach me some Genjutsu, the only one you ever managed to teach me, came in really handy. Ino, I never really thanked you when you rescued me during the mission where we fought Isarabi-oneechan. I'm sorry that I never got to know you better, you to Asuma-sensei. Kakashi-sensei, if you ever get another team, try not to be late, your tardy record is almost as much as your jutsu list. I'm sorry that I could make you proud of me sensei, but I will do my best where I am. Gaara, don't lose hope, you and I are still friends, but to annoy Shukaku, just ask him to summon a tanuki, her name is Bibu, you'll like her. Temari, Kankuro, look after Gaara well, he might get moody when he first meets Bibu. Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry I couldn't bring Sasuke back to you, but you're gonna have to move on. You deserve better than him, and there are alot of those in Konoha. Iruka-sensei, Anko-sensei, I wish you two a happy marriage. I will always miss you, but rememeber, treat her well, you two deserve each other. Teuchi-jisan, I'm sorry that I won't be able to eat your Ramen anymore. I'm gonna miss you guys alot, you two were the first to treat me like a human being. Ayame-neechan, you were the first child to ever talk to me, and I'm kinda embarrassed tosay, that I used to have a huge crush on you. I'm going to miss you guys. Konohamaru, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to become the greatest Hokage ever, as I'm not coming back. You said you were going to become my rival for the position, make me and your grandfather proud. Become the greatest Hokage ever. Moegi, take care of what you do, and aslo look after Konohamaru and Udon, they will need your help. Udon, become the strong elemental shinobi you wish to become. Prove to everyone, that the Konohamaru Corperation is great, show them what you guys are made of! Ero-sennin, I'm going to really miss you, you were like the perferted uncle I never had. Please, take care of Tsunade for me, and let her use you to release her stress on, like she did with me. And no not like that, everytime I called her baa-chan was to make her hit me, relieving her of some stress. Shizune-oneechan, you treated me like a little brother, and I always thought of you like the sister I always wanted. Please take care of Tsunade for me, and make sure she doesn't drink too much. Tsunade, I always thought of you as a mother, and I hope you let me call you kaa-san. Remember to never give up, always try your best. I'm sorry for not coming back, but I think it would be better if I stayed where I'm at. If you want to see who my other precious people are, ask Gamakichi to let you see the picture of us together. Remember, you will always be in my heart, you are, my precious peolpe._

_Yours truly,_

_Uzumaki Naruto" _

By now, everyone had tears in there eyes,( except Gaara and Kankuro) Tsunade looked over to the small toad and wiped her tears.

" Well, Gamakichi? Can you let us see the picture?" she asked.

**" Ofcourse you can, just don't rip it, I want to keep it." ** he said and handed over the picture. In it was Naruto, eating ice cream, with seven girls. One had blue hair and blue eyes(Ami), another had blonde hair with blue eyes(Mina), there was another blonde with tennis ball hair( Usagi), a brown haired girl with violet eyes.(Makato) A raven haired girl with black eyes(Rei) and seemed to be holding Naruto's right arm. A black haired girl(Hotaru) with black eyes had Naruto's left arm on her shoulder, but unlike the other girls, who looked fifteen, this girl was probably eleven. And on Naruto's shoulder, carrying Gamakichi and Gamakiyu with her hands, was an eleven year old girl with pink hair, and pink eyes(Rini) all were smiling at the camera.

"Man, Naruto's a babe magnet!" Kiba said once he saw the picture.

" He really looks happy in the picture." Shino said. Everyone agreed. After they all saw the picture, Tsunade asked Gamakichi something.

" If I pay you in treats, will you give letters to Naruto, and give us his replies?" she asked.

Gamakichi thought for a moment and then nodded.

" Thank you. Now, if you want to write to Naruto, I will have Gamakichi collect the mail once a week. He will pick it up from here, every thursday. You are dismissed." and everyone left, besides Iruka, Anko, and Jiraiya.

" So, he's alive." Iruka said quietly.

" Yea, I just wonder why he won't come back to us. Doesn't he know there are people that miss him here?" Tsunade asked with tears in her eyes.

" Oh he knows," Anko began, " but he also knows that there are people who don't want him here. He doesn't want to be hurt again. There, he can make a fresh start. If he could trust anyone enough to tell them about Kyuubi."

" He already has." Jiraiya said.

" What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

" He summoned Gamabunta to tell them about the Kyuubi, from what Bunta said, after he told them they all went to him and said that no matter what was sealed into him, he was still their Naruto. He's trusted them, and they trust him. It's probably for the best, that he stay there." he finished. The other three nodded, but still couldn't help but wish that Naruto would change his mind.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

1- Wind Element, WInd Blade

There you go, the third chapter. Only one more chapter till the votes are finalised. The polls are:

Naruto X Rei- 11

Naruto X Ami- 7

Naruto X Mina- 6

**It looks like Rei is winning by four, you only have one chapter left, and I'm not gonna do a harem because I don't really know how to do the harem and keep it good. So every harem vote I get, I will just count one vote to each of them. You can only vote once, and I'm sorry, but the votes cannot be changed. Enjoy this chapter.**


	4. A Summon battle

After Naruto treated the girls to ice cream, he decided it was too late to let Hotaru walk to her home alone. So he offered to take her. She said that he didn't have to, but he insisted. Ami told Naruto that she was going to be at Rei's temple until ten to study, and told him to go to the apartments without her. Naruto nodded, but said he was going to pick her up from the temple at ten anyways, he didn't feel comfertable with letting her walk alone at night, even with her _skill_. So, after Naruto paid for the ice cream, he and Hotaru walked toward her home, which, to Naruto's suprise, was right across the street from his apartment, and Ami's as well.

" This is where you live?" he asked. She nodded.

" It may not be much, but it's cozy." she said.

" Well, Ami and I live just across the street, my apartment is 302, and Ami's is 304. If you need anything, just ask. And you can come over, anytime." Naruto said. " Have a good night, Hotaru-chan!" and with that looked at the watch he bought, and saw that it was nine thirty. He decided to walk towards Rei's family's temple.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

On the way towards the temple, Naruto felt someone following him. He turned around, to see Sailors Uranus, and Neptune, followed by a new scout with green hair, and a staff with a heart on top.

" The hell? How many Senshi are there?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised. Uranus just ignored his question.

" Who are you? How did you beat those youma? And how did you block out attacks?" she asked. Naruto, getting annoyed with her attitude, just started to walk away.

" Don't ignore me boy!" Uranus shouted. Naruto smirked and turned around.

" If you don't want me to ignore you, then don't ignore me. So, in order, Uzumaki Naruto, I fought them, and you don't need to know." he said cheekily. Uranus was about to launch at Naruto for being so stubborn, but befor she could, the scout with green hair walked to him.

" My name is Sailor Pluto," she began, " we may need your help." Naruto's curiosity peaked, raised his eyebrow again.

" What do you want me to do?" he asked. Pluto smiled sweetly.

" In one month, the Senshi of Death and Destruction, Sailor Saturn, will awaken her power. She is the youngest of us all, but when her powers awaken," Pluto's expression grew dark," the world will end."

" Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

" Saturn will be the aqwakening of the apocalypse. We may need your help to kill her, before she awakens her full power. You must listen to us, she must die, for the world to live." Pluto finished. Through the whole talk, Naruto's expression grew from one of sadness, to one of anger. They expect him to do this?

' They want me to kill a girl, who still has innocence? To kill her before her life really started? Just because she was born with a burden that she could'nt help. I will not them them do that. I won't let that girl go through the hell of being hurt or killed because of something she didn't have any control over. This is my resolve!' Naruto thought determined. He looked to the three Sailor Senshi infront of him, causing them all to flinch when they saw his eyes. Instead of calm blue eyes, they saw cold ones, cold enough to freeze hell over.

" I refuse. I refuse to kill an innocent child, before she's had a chance to live her life. If when she awakens her power, I will fight the apocalypse. It may be destiny for you, but if destiny and fate were real, then I would have been dead for many years. I've fought my fate and destiny, I'll fight Sailor Saturn's! That is my resolve, to never let her get hurt my you." he then turned and walked away, leaving three outer senshi, to think over what he said.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

" Well, Naruto should be coming soon, Rei, thanks for helping me study for tommorrows test." Ami said, getting her books together. Rei just smiled and nodded, when a knock at the door was heard. Rei quickly went to open it, Ami coming with her, thinking it was Naruto. When Rei opened the door, she saw Naruto, but he had a scowl on his face.

" Whats wrong Naruto?" Rei asked.

" Would you ever consider killing a little girl, before she had a chance to live her life, to save the world?" he asked harshly. His response was immediate.

" Ofcourse not!" Rei said.

" Never! We would find a way to save the world, and save the little girl to." Ami agreed with with her. Naruto smiled.

" Would Usagi-chan, Mina-chan, and Makato-chan think the same as you?"

" Ofcourse they would Naruto, why?" Ami asked.

" I just met three Sailor Scouts that asked me to help them kill a girl that is destined to become the senshi of death and destruction. I told them no, and warned them, if they ever tried to kill her, I would stop them. No matter what." as he said the last part, his eyes flashed red, but flashed too quickly for anyone to see. Ami was shocked at what he had just told her, but was proud of him that he had declined. Rei's eyes had stars in them when Naruto said that he would protect the little girl. She wondered if he would protect her.

Naruto then shook his head, getting back to the fact that he was supposed to pick Ami up.

" Well, sorry Rei, but Ami, I think we should go now, bye Rei see you tommorow." he said as he and Ami left the temple to got to their apartments. Upon reaching their destination, the pair noticed a taxi pull of, and saw a woman that looked like an older Ami walk up to Ami's house, and knock on the door.

" Who's that, Ami-chan?" Naruto asked. Ami looked wide-eyed at the woman in front of them.

" Kaa-san?" Ami asked, causing the woman to turn towards them.

" Ami? What are you doing out this late? And who is that boy you are with? Are you out on a date with him?" she asked, and then smiled at the two.

" N-no ma'am, we weren't on a date, I just picked Ami-chan up from her friends house after she finished studying." Naruto tried to explain, only gaining a raised eyebrow from Mrs. Mizuno.

" Why did you pick Ami up? She could have just called a cab." she said.

" Well, I didn't want her to waste money, and besides, I just don't feel right about letting one of my precious people walk alone at night." Naruto tried to say.

The older Mizuno just giggled and looked to Ami. " He's a keeer Ami-chan." she said, causing Ami to blush, and Naruto, being Naruto, had no idea of what she meant. He just shrugged and said goodnight to Ami, and went into his own apartment.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

" Naruto! Protect Rini and Hotaru. Scouts, let's go!" Usagi said as she and the five scouts ran towards a giant wolf-like youma. It had white fur, and one eye. It called itself Fenrir, the boss of wolves. Naruto then realized what it was.

" Sailor Moon! Get back! The only way to fight him, is my way! I repeat, get back!" Naruto yelled, gaining confusion from all of the citizens that were around, including Rini and Hotaru. Sailor Moon looked to her scouts, and they all nodded. And ran back to Naruto. Naruto then ran towards the wolf, and started to talk to it.

" Oi! Fluffy! You wanna fight? Then how about this!" NAruto called as he bit his thumb, and did the required handseals. " Kyuichose No Jutsu!" and summoned Gamabunta.

When Gamabunta appeared and saw Fenrir, he blew some smoke from his pipe and narrowed his eye at the wolf.

**" So Fenrir, we get to fight again." Gamabunta said, as his er... arm on the hilt of his dagger. Fenrir growled at the toad.**

**" It seems so Bunta, figures you would get such a week brat as your summoner. How pathetic." His statement only made Naruto smirk.**

" At least I have enough honor to stay with my summon, your summoner left when my friends came, Fluffy." he said, gaining a smirk from Gamabunta, and a snarl from Fenrir.

**" Don't call me Fluffy you brat! I am a lot more powerful then you!"** the wolf growed/

" Whater ever," Naruto waved him off. " Leave now, or we'll make you."

**" The we fight. Hyouton, Shimo Kaze(1)!"** Fenrir yelled as an icy wind came from his mouth. Naruto started some handseals and yelled to Gamabunta.

" Boss, oil!" as Gamabunta shot oil from his underbelly, Naruto called out his jutsu.

" Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu(2)!" and shot a beam of fire towards the oil, which turned it into a giant flame blast. The fire and ice winds met in a fight for dominance, Naruto's jutsu slowly showing that it was more powerful.

Seeing that he was about to get burned by the flames, Fenrir jumped into the air and shouted,

**"** **Koori Tsume(3)!" **causing one of his claws e encased with ice, and he slashed at the pair, who blocked the strike with Gamabunta's dagger. The wolf and toad clashed a few more times, when Naruto started to do some handseals again.

" Oi, Fluffy, I'll give you one more chance, leave and never comeback." Naruto said as he finished the hand seals.

**" Forget it brat, I'm here to destroy the Sailor Senshi." **Fenrir roared at him.

I warned you. Meton, Hayashi no Gosunkugi(4)!" as he said that, spikes of metal came from the ground, and impaled themselves into Fenrir, who howled in pain. Naruto then did a few handesals and called out " Raiton Raitora endan(5)!" and shot a tiger of electricity towards the metal spikes, causing more pain to Fnerir, enough to send him back to the deamon realm. Naruto sighed and thanked Gamabunta, who nodded then disappeared.

Once Gamabunta was gone, the people cheered and asked him his name. After a quick minute of thinking, Naruto grinned.

" Call me, Hokage." he said, pleased with himself. He then looked at the girls and walked over to them. " Well, that was harder than I thought it would be, but where do you want to go?" he asked Rini and Hotarut, the other girls were detransforming in a different place.

" That was amazing, Naruto-niisan!" they both yelled at the same time. Because he was older than them, and treated them like little sister, which made them like him even more, they started to look up to him, and Naruto loved it.

" Hehehe, I know, I am pretty amazing aren't I?" he said as he picked up both girls at the same time, causing the to squeak in laughter. A few moment later, Usagi and the other girls came back. Seeing the three in front of them waiting for them.

" Alright! Where are we going to go today? Naruto asked.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Far away from Naruto, Eudial was fuming. How was she supposed to get his pure soul if he could defeat any youma she threw at him. She had to talk to her master about this.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Naruto was silent for most of the trip to the movie theatre. They all bought tickets to a horror movie called The Ring( it originated in Japan, so I'm gonna use it.) During the movie, Naruto didn't notice that he was sitting next to Rei, on his right, and Hotaru on his left. As the movie went on, Naruto formed a prank in his mind, that even made Kyuubi laugh. Silently, he created seven kage bunshin, and ordered them to go behind the girls. At a part of the movie that made all of the girls scream and Rei to latch Naruto's arm to her, the clones did their work. Slowly, and silently, each clone put their heads close to the girls' ears and said one word.

" Boo." causing them all to jump out of their chairs about three feet into the air, and scream. Causing Naruto to roll out of his chair in laughter. Many screams and Naruto beatings later, the movie ended and they took Hotaru home. They were all about to leave when Naruto stopped them.

" I need to talk to you girls about something." he said, causing all to look at him with curiosity. When they got to his apartment, he all told them to sit down.

" Well, to put it this way, every time you fight a youma, you need team work. I know that your teamwork is good, but it can be better. I think I can improve your teamwork if you all want me to train you. I can teach you some of my jutsu, but only in the element that you have an affinity in. Like Mako-chan, I can teach you Raiton jutsu, and I can teach Ami-chan Suiton and my only Hyouton jutsu, since she has an affinity for them. So, what do you all say?" he asked them. Rini raised her hand.

" If they say yes, can me and Hotaru come, Niisan?" she asked. Naruto thought for a minute and said,

" wait a minute, you're both Sailor scouts? I just thought you knew about Usagi-chan and the others, I didn't know that you two were sailor scouts." Naruto said. Usagi tried to explain,

" No no no, she's a scout in training, and Hotaru, I feel the senshi power in her, but it's not awake yet." she said to him. Naruto gasped and then his face darkened.

" If she's a scout, with her abilities not yet awakened, there is a high chance that she is Sailor Saturn." he said as the girls gasped in comprehension. Naruto then form a cross seal and said. " Kage bunshi no jutsu." and ten clones appeared in front of him. " You five are to stay near Hotaru-chan at all times, you have to protect her. The other five, you stay farther away from her, but you will be patrolling the places she goes. You are not to let her out of your sight, is that clear?" he asked and the bunshin nodded, " good, move out." He then turned to the girls, " Ok, for now, Hotaru is being protected, but not for a while, since break is next week, you will all meet me here at six a.m. everyday. Ok?" Usagi looked shocked.

" Why at six a.m.? Why not like, noon?" she asked. Naruto sighed.

" Because, you five need to learn this stuff, and it will be hard. Understood?" they all nodded. " Good, ok lets go, I'll walk you home." he said and and walked all the girls back to thier respective houses. The girls then went to sleep, not knowing what torture Naruto would do to train them.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

That's the fourth chapter, I hope you all liked it.

1- Ice element, Frost

2- Fire element, Dragon Fire

3- Ice claw

4- Metal Element, Forest of Spikes

5 - Lightning element, Lighting tiger bullet

And for the polls.

Naruto X Mina- 6

Naruto X Rei- 13

Naruto X Ami- 9

The winner is Naruto X Rei! And this is to all of you guys who don't know what it means that you can only vote ONCE because of you, I almost mixed up the polls. Thanks alot, Shinko Naito, whjo voted Mina, Mina, Rei in the chapters.


	5. Training, and a kiss?

The seven girls stood in front of Naruto's apartment, too nervous to knock on his door. The day before, Naruto had warned them to not eat breakfast, much to Usagi's dismay. He said that they might throw up. Hotaru then gathered up the courage to knonk, and knocked on his door. Right after she knocked, Naruto opened the door. He was wearing a black and white gi, on is face, was a frown.

" Your late," he said, but deep down, he was amused. " Ok, come on, into the backyard." he sighed. The girls followed him to see an arena, with a tall apple tree in the middle. The girls looked at Naruto, who had just set a timer. He looked at them and held out his hand.

" I need you to give me your items," he said. The girls looked confused when he said that.

" Why?" Mina asked. Naruto looked at the Senshi seriously.

" You've all grown to dependant on your powers." Naruto said as the girls gave him their transforming wands. He then held out six bells. " Ok, your objective for the day, is to get these bells before the timer rings. The only time you will take a rest is if you manage to get a bell and you will not get you items back until you get a bell." he grinned. Hotaru raised her hand for a question.

" Naruto-niisan, why are there only six bells?" she asked, the others nodding with her. Naruto's grin only grew wider.

" Because, only six of you at the most will pass this test. And if you don't get any bells before the timer goes off, no items, and no lunch!" as he said that, the girls' stomaches growl in hunger, with all of them thinking the same thing: ' so that's why he said not to eat.' Grinning, Naruto looked to the girls and said, " you have only five and a half hours until the timer goes off, you better hurry." and with that, they all charged him.

Makato sent lightning fast punches toward Naruto who only blocked them, and flipped her over, when Mina tried to grab a bell tied to his belt, Naruto quickly used kwarimi to get a way from her when Rei came sending kicks and punches toward him, but what she dosen't know, is that she hits a kage bunshin, creating smoke to blind her a little, causing her to run into Usagi, who was tied to the tree. Hotaru and Rini decided to work together and charged at them at the same time, causing Naruto to smirk.

' The youngest two figured it out first, I wonder who's next?' he thought as he dodged Hotaru's punches and kicks, when he is tripped by Rini, who went behind him with all of his attention on Hotaru, Rini then tried to grab the six bells, but Naruto turned sharply, allowing her to only grab two bells as he jumped away, leaving the two girls with a bell each, as they went to sit down.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Naruto sighed as he saw Makato and Mina attack him at the same time, he grinned when he thought they were going to work together, but frowned when they both grabbed for the bells. He turned and jumped around the apple tree to sweatdrop when he saw Usagi still tied to the tree.

' Why is it the blondes that are tied to wood?' he thought as he remembered his bell test. Suddenly, something caught his eyes as he looked to the left to see Rei running at him, before he could move however, he felt someone jump on him from the tree. Seeing some blue hair, he knew that Ami was in the tree and waited for him to be distracted enough to let her jump on him, bringing him down long enough to grab a bell but he turned on her, only to trip Rei and make her fall on him. Rei looked wide eyed at Naruto, both blushing badly when Ami got up, she saw what they were blushing about. Naruto's and Rei's bodies did not only meet on the way down, but as did their lips. Ami was stunned at what she saw, and did not hear Usagi yelling at her to get a bell. Usagi was wondering what was happening when she heard Rini yell.

" Naruto-niisan is kissing Rei-chan!" she yelled as she and Hotaru came running towards them.

When the two heard Rini's yell, Naruto and Rei quickly parted lips with a blush on their cheeks, when Ami remembered the bells, she quickly leaped for them, and with Naruto still blushing from the accidental kiss, she was able to get her hands on the remaining bells when Makato kicked at Naruto, with Mina holding onto his body for him not to escape, allowing Ami to take the bells. Right before the timer rings, bringing Naruto back to reality.

" O-ok, so you've all got the bells, well then, who ever has a bell, come forward to recieve your item." he stuttered when he looed at Rei.

" What about me? I got tied up when I tried to pick up a bell from the ground!" Usagi cried. Naruto sighed.

" I told you, you don't get the bells, you don't get your stuff. Now, come up here to get your stuff. After lucnh, you will all try again, but first, does anyone know what the purpose of why you are doing this again?" he asked, they all shook their heads no. " That's because you didn't pass." he finished. The girls looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

" What do you mean we didn't pass? The only one who didn't get a bell was Usagi, how were we supposed to pass if without a bell?" Makato asked. Rini and Hotaru both looked at each other and answered her question.

" The test was about teamwork." they both said at the same time, causing the girls to gasp and Naruto to nod.

" They are right, this test was about teamwork, but you all managed to get the bells from me, by distracting me with a tied up Usagi-chan, and Re-chani." they both blushed at this, " umm... catching me off guard, with Mak-chan and Mina-chan holding me off while Ami-chan grabbed the bells, does count as teamwork, I guess you all pass after all." Naruto smiled sheepishly as he untied Usagi,and gave them back their items. " Ok, we eat lunch, and then, we start with the jutsu I will teach you."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

The seven girls stood infront of Naruto, as he took Rini and Hotaru with him.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

With Rini and Hotaru

" Ok, since you both don't have much power yet, I'll teach you a cool jutsu, the seals you need to use are boar, tiger, bird, rabbit, tiger, and rat. Focus your energy with these seals, and shout, Meton, Koutetsu Kobushi no jutsu(1)!" Naruto yelled and his fists glowed a dull gray colour and he punched the ground, causing it to go through rock. Rini and Hotaru were amazed at the power and tried the justu. They both managed to do the jutsu on their first try, but Hotaru had managed to punch through more stone than Rini.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

With Rei

Rei was a little uncomfortable with Naruto after their kiss, as was Naruto, but he promised he would help train them, so he would, no matter how wierd he felt.

" Look, Rei-chan, I'm sorry that I kissed you without your permission, but I need to show you this jutsu, it is fairly easy, and syou are the perfect type to learn this. The seals are, dragon, bird, rat, bird, horse, boar, dragon, rat, and tiger. Concentrate your energy and think, ' Katon, Hi Kaji no jutsu(2)!'" he told her as he performed the hand seals and thought ' Katon, Hi Kaji no jutsu!' and blew forth yellow fire from his mouth. Burning the five clones in front of him. After Rei shook off her amazement, she did the hand seal and tried it on her own, destroying three of the clones.

" Not bad for your first try, I gotta go help the others now, see ya Rei-chan." Naruto said as he walked over to Ami.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Ami

Ami saw Naruto walking towards her, so she stood up, and waited for him to come. When he came, he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

" Ok, Ami-chan, I'm going to show you one of my favorite water jutsu, the seals are horse, ox, horse, bird, rat, boar, tiger, bird, bird, rat, horse, rabbit, snake, ox, bird, horse, snake, snake, bird, boar, rat, and horse. Focus your energy, and call out when next to a water source, and yell, Suiton, Daibakufu no jutsu(3)!" Naruto yelled as a vortex of water came from above him and shot a torrent of water through the air into the city. Ami stared in awe at the power of the jutsu.

She tried it on her own and sent the water to go up into the sky, and when it came down, it drenched everyone in the backyard.Causing Rini, Hotaru Usagi, and Mina to shiver in the cold. Naruto quickly dried them off with a small katon jutsu, and he told Ami she did good as he went to Makato. Once Naruto was with Makato, Ami went to Rei to ask her something.

" Rei, is something wrong?" Ami asked. Rei just blushed but said no. Ami, not believing her, caught onto why she was blushing and acting like she was. " It has something to do with the kiss with Naruto, doesn't it?" Ami asked. Rei sighed.

" Is it that obvious?" Rei asked, blushing. Ami nodded, laughing at her friends antics. " It's just, that, the kiss felt so good." Rei went on, " I really liked it."

" Then ask him out or something, Rei. I'm sure he would say yes." Ami told her, Rei nodded, and started to practice her jutsu.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Makato

" Ok, Mako-chan, since you use lightning attacks, I have the perfect jutsu for you. I can't really show you, because I could never learn it, I'm hoping you could. Lets see, the seal are tiger, horse, and rabbit. Focus all of you enegry into your hand, and call out the name of the jutsu, try it." Naruto said. Makato nodded and did the three hand seals, focusing her energy to her hand, once enough, lighting created a circle around her, and gathered at her right hand, she then charged toward a rock that Naruto made appear and yelled the jutsu name.

" Chidori!" she yelled as she punched her fist through the rock, causing it to explode a little. When she pulled her arm out of the rock, she felt tired, but saw that all the girls were looking at her with awe, and Naruto was grinning madly.

" Congratulations, Mako-chan, you just performed my sensei's original B-ranked jutsu, that I can't learn. You should be proud." he said as he walked to Minako. Makato smiled and went to sit down, she was exhuasted.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Mina

Naruto walked over to Mina and thought on what element she would be good in. He then just shrugged and went with wind.

" Ok, Mina-chan, I'll show you a really handy jutsu that I created. There s only one handseal, and it is the dragon handseal. Focus your energy and then call out, Arashi no Yaiba(4)!" he demonstrated by blowing a whirlwind from his palm, cutting deep into the surface of another rock he dug up. Mina nodded and tried the jutsu, and to her suprise, she gets the same effect as Naruto. She turned to see that he was very proud of her, and she blushed, which caused Rei to get a little angry. Naruto then told her to keep practicing, while he taught Usagi something. Mina nodded and did the jutsu again.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Usagi

" Alright, Usagi-chan. I have one jutsu that you will really like, but I have to warn you, if you use this jutsu at your level, you can only use it about twice a day, got it?" Naruto asked, Usagi nodded and Naruto started to explain it.

" Ok, the seals are, ram, horse, tiger, bird, horse, dragon. Concentrate all of your energy and call out, Meton, Tsuki Ryu Endan(5)!" Naruto yelled out. As he yelled it, a white dragon came out of his palm, and rushed towards the rock, and destroyed it. Shocking all the girls present.

' What power,' Rei thought.

' That's kinda scary,' Makato thought.

' Good thing we're his friends,' Ami and Mina thought.

' Naruto-niisan is amazing!' Hotaru thought.

' Wow...' Rini thought.

'...' Usagi was to stunned to think.

Naruto then looked at everyone and grinned.

" Ok, everyone, go back to practicing. Usagi, it's your turn." he said and everyone obeyed. Usagi did the seals and and yelled,

" Meton, Tsuki Ryu Endan!" and shot a smaller white dragon towards another rock, only blasting a small part of it. Usagi looked down thinking she couldn't do it when Naruto spoke.

" You did a good job, Usagi-chan, your first attempt to use a high powered Meton jutsu, there are only five Meton jutsu known, and I know four of them. My other sensei, Jiraiya, or Ero-sennin, knows all five of them. But you did great. Practice is over, I'll see you tomorrow at the same time, and do not eat breakfast, you'll throw up." he said. The girls all groaned and left, except for Hotaru, who was putting on her shoe, when Naruto went to her.

" Hotaru-chan, can I ask you something?" he asked. Hotaru noddded as she put on her other shoe. " Well, you saw Rei-chan and me kissing, and well, do you think it's bad if I liked the kiss?" he asked, blushing a little.

When Hotaru heard his question, her eyes widened and she grew a smirk. She looked at Naruto and said, " Sooo... Naruto-niisan has a crush on Rei-chan, doesn't he?" Hotaru teased, gaining a deeper blush from Naruto. She continued after Naruto nodded. " I think you should tell her you like her, Nii-san. Before some other boy gets her." she said to him. Naruto thought for a moment, and then looked to Hotaru and smiled.

" You know what, you're right, I'll ask Rei-chan out tommorrow after training." he said as he walk Hotaru accross the street, to her home. Naruto looked down to Hotaru and smiled at her.

" Good night, Naruto-niisan." She said before he left. Naruto smiled at her.

" Good night, Imouto." Naruto said as he left, not seeing the wide smile on Hotaru's face as she went into her house.

Naruto came home to finish the letters he'd recived from Tsunade and his friends. They all said that they missed him and asked why he wouldn't come back. He just shook his head as he went to finish a letter from Kakashi, giving him the seals for his more powerful Raikiri as well.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

That's the fifth chapter! I probably won't be able to update much, since school is here, but I'll try every weekend to update.

1- Metal element, Steel Fist

2- Fire Element, Sun Fire

3- Water Element, Great Explosion

4- Storm of Blades

5- Metal Element, Moon Dragon Blast


	6. Date

"Agh!" Makato yelled as she went flying threw the air after trying to fight Naruto one on one. She quickly righted herself, and charged again, performing the seals for Chidori, charging towards Naruto, who smirked and stood still, much to the horror of the girls and Makato. Not being able to stop in time, Makato felt her arm pierce through Naruto's chest, or so she thought. Naruto smirked and poofed out of existence.

"You did well, Mako-chan, especially after only one day of practicing with the Chidori. You've earned the next jutsu I'll teach you after we're all done. "Naruto said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He looked at the name and smirked. "Ok, Rini-chan, it's your turn. Show me what you got."

Rini nodded, and charged at Naruto, flipping over him, performing a reversed heel axe kick toward his left shoulder. Naruto saw this coming and twisted his body out of the way, and flicked Rini towards the apple tree. Rini then got up, and performed the hand seals for her jutsu, causing her fist to glow while she charged.

"Meton, Koutetsu Kobushi!" she yelled as she punched at Naruto, who grabbed her fist before she hit him. Grunting in pain, Naruto threw her towards a rock, only to be caught by a kage bunshin. Naruto wiped some sweat out of his eyes as he went to the girls. Out of all the girls, only Rei and Ami were left to spar with him.

"Ok, Rini-chan. You did great, you just need to get a little bit faster, but over all, you pass. I'll teach you a new jutsu soon. And now... Ami-chan, it's your turn." Naruto said, looking at the name on the paper. Ami nodded and went to spar, leaving Rei slightly nervous, since she was last to fight Naruto. Her thoughts were still on the kiss they had the day before. Her thoughts were cut off as she heard Ami call out her jutsu.

"Suiton, Daibakufu no jutsu!" she yelled as a torrent of water coursed through the air towards their blonde male friend. Naruto smirked, and created a ball of swirling energy into his hand. He thrust forward his hand and blocked the water coming towards him.

"Rasengan!" he yelled, causing all the water to go back and almost drench the girls. Naruto grinned. "Ami-chan, you are also doing great in this jutsu. Rei-chan, it's your turn." Rei nodded and stood in front of Naruto, both thinking about the kiss they shared yesterday, unaware of what the other girls were talking about.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Hotaru was gossiping like crazy when Naruto and Rei hadn't moved for a while. She smirked when she saw them blush.

"I wonder what aniki will do against his crush?" she asked jokingly to Rini. Rini smirked and nodded at her until Mina burst out laughing.

"Naruto has a crush on Rei! Oh my god, how did you find out, Hotaru?" she asked. Hotaru grinned widely.

"Aniki said he had a crush on Rei-chan, and asked if it was ok to say he liked their kiss." she explained. The girls laughed and turned back to the two fighters, who had just started to spar.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

The raven haired girl charged at Naruto, planning on kneeing him in the stomach. She tried it, but her opponent jumped back from her, and did a sweeping kick, attempting to make her fall, bur Rei saw it coming and jumped over his leg, giving Naruto and opening to punch her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. Rei quickly got up, and got into her fighting stance.

"Rei-chan lets see if you've got the Hi Kaji no jutsu down." Naruto said as he performed some hand seals, causing Rei to perform some herself.

"Katon, Hi Kaji no jutsu!" Rei yelled as Naruto finished his hand seals.

"Suiton, Daibakufu no jutsu!" he yelled as he shot a stream of water towards the fire that came out of Rei's mouth. But to his suprise, the fire Rei blew out wasn't yellow, but a light blue flame that instantly dried out the water. Naruto immediately used kwarimi to with a giant rock. He quickly went behind her and pressed a pressure point in the back of her neck, causing her to faint. Naruto sighed as he caught her falling body, and turned to the rock that he substituted himself with, or what was left of it. All that was left of the rock was a pile of smoking rubble. Naruto gulped at the result of Rei's attack.

'Oi Fox, what do you think that was?' Naruto asked.

"**I, for once, do not know what she did. Maybe your mate created a new jutsu, this one, more powerful. You did well, to like a strong mate, Kit." **Kyuubi said. Naruto blushed when he heard what Kyuubi said.

'W-w-what are you talking about? She's not my mate. I just like her, you dumb fox!' Naruto said, blushing badly.

"**If you don't like her that way, then why do you look at her like the way you do? Why do you dre-" **

"Shut up you damn Ero-kitsune!" Naruto yelled, cutting the fox off, not realizing he yelled it out loud. He looked at the girls who were giving him weird looks; Naruto blushed a mumbled something about a damn fox. Kyuubi was laughing hysterically in his cage.

Naruto felt Rei stir in his arms, and called the girls over to her. When Rei opened her eyes, she found the she was on Naruto's couch, with all of the girls looking at her worriedly, while Naruto looked at her with a mix of pride and confusion.

"Well, Rei-chan. You gave the girls a little scare back there, but you have made me and Kyuubi proud." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about, Naruto-Niisan?" Hotaru asked. Naruto just grinned and shook his head.

"Rei-chan, when you did the Hi Kaji no jutsu, what did you do different before you did it?" Naruto asked. Rei looked at him for a while and then thought about what she did. Her eyes then widened as she remembered what happened.

"Umm... I kinda used my senshi powers to boost up the Hi Kaji no jutsu. And the flames that turned blue. Why?" she asked. Naruto thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm proud of what you did, because what you did was make a B-rank jutsu, into an entirely new one, an S-ranked jutsu. The highest level of jutsu ever created. I only have seven S-ranked jutsu, and yours is powerful." Naruto said, causing all of the girls' eyes go wide. Ami then decided to ask a question she wanted to know.

"Naruto-kun, can you tell us the rank of the jutsu you taught us?" she asked. Naruto nodded and looked at Makato.

"Mako-chan, the Chidori was one of my sensei's original jutsu, is a B-ranked assassination jutsu. Once you get stronger, I will teach you as best as I can, my sensei's most powerful jutsu, the S-ranked Raikiri. Mina-chan, the Arashi no Yaiba is a B-ranked jutsu, once you grow stronger, and have some more control, I think you may be able to learn a jutsu that took the creator three years to master. Ami-chan the Daibakufu no jutsu is an A-ranked jutsu, and when you're stronger, I'll teach you an S-ranked jutsu. Usagi-chan, I'm proud to tell you, that the Meton, Tsuki Ryu Endan is an S-class jutsu; the only Meton jutsu that is more powerful is the one my sensei didn't teach me yet. I will teach something you will like, or help all of you to create a new jutsu, like Rei-chan has. Rini-chan, Hotaru-chan, the Meton, Koutetsu Kobushi is a C-rank jutsu, when you get older, you will definitely learn ones that are more powerful, but today, you all get to learn the Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto told them, which earned him an "Alright!" from the girls.

"But, it's too late for that, so we'll have to continue this next time. Since we have spent too much time on the ranking of jutsus, we'll have to continue this tomorrow morning at six am sharp, any questions?" he asked. When none came, he sighed. "Ok, your dismissed." and they all got ready to leave.

"Aniki, you said you were going to ask her out, why don't you ask her right now." Hotaru asked her surrogate older brother. Naruto blushed as he began walking towards the object of his affection, beginning to leave.

"Uh, Rei-chan? Can I talk to you for a bit?" he stammered out. Rei just nodded, confused at why he would need to talk to her. They went outside to talk privately, unaware that Hotaru, and the other girls trying to listen to what they were talking about.

"What did you want to talk about, Naruto-kun?" Rei asked, immediately catching what she just said. 'Oh my god, did I just say Naruto-kun! What is he going to think now?'

'Did she just call me Naruto-kun?' Naruto asked himself.

"**Hurry up, Kit, ask your mate out before you lose your nerve." ** He heard Kyuubi said.

"Um, Rei-chan, wouldyouliketogooutwithmefridaynight?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Um... what?" Rei asked, not understanding what he said.

"Would you like to go out with me Friday night?" Naruto asked slower. Rei's eyes widened.

'What do I do? Naruto just asked me out. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' Rei thought to herself.

"Oooh, say yes Rei, say yes!" Usagi said, even though they couldn't hear her.

"Say yes, say yes, say yes." was the mantra of the girls.

"Um... sure. I'd love to go out with you Friday night, Naruto." Rei said, gaining a squeal from the girls inside the apartment, loud enough for Rei and Naruto to turn and see them.

"I'll pick you up at seven?" Naruto asked. Rei nodded and they shared their goodbyes and she left. Naruto came back into his apartment to look at all of the girls, who were grinning at him.

"What are you all looking at?" he asked. The girls just continued to grin at him, while Hotaru and Rini jumped onto his shoulders.

"Naruto-niichan got a date!" Rini yelled into his ear while Hotaru quickly went into 'girl mode' and started to ask him what he was going to wear. After about ten minutes, Naruto and the rest of the girls were sweat dropping at the two younger girls.

"Please stop now, we still need to continue training." Naruto said, trying to get control back.

"But niichan, you just said that training was over, what is left?" Rini asked, clearly not wanting to continue her training for the day. Naruto sighed.

"The training is actually for Hotaru. The 'Outer Senshi' are still on the hunt for Hotaru-chan. I need to train her to make sure that she can protect herself, but she needs to unlock her senshi power." Naruto explained. "Imouto, I need you to concentrate on your precious people. It may help you unlock your power."

Hotaru nodded, and started to concentrate. 'Rini-chan, Ami-chan, Usagi-cha, Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan, Naruto-niichan, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Luna, and Artemis.'

Suddenly, the insignia for Saturn was glowing on her forehead. In a flash of bright light, Tomoe Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn, her uniform the same as the others, but at a shade of blue, the same as Naruto's eyes. In her hands, was a powerful looking glaive.

" Wow, Hotaru-chan, I never knew you could end up with such cool weapon." Naruto said. Hotaru smiled at her surrogate older brother while he went to a scroll and summoned a glaive of his own. He then took Hotaru in the back yard, while the rest of the girls came to watch. Once outside, Naruto go into a stance where his left foot was in font of him, while his right foot was parallel with his right shoulder. His arms about a foot apart from the other, with his right hand just six inches from the blade of the glaive.

" Lesson one, stance. The stance and style I'm goin to teach you is an ancient style called the Gintsuki no Daigeki (1). This style is pretty hard. Anyways, let's start."

Friday

Naruto and Hotaru had jus finished their practice for the day. Naruto had found out that Hotaru was like him n a lot of ways; she soaked in the style like a sponge to water.

' This was the perfect style to teach her. Since Gintsuki no Daigeki is a style for one matched against many.' Naruto thought o himself as Hotaru detransformed.

" Ok Aniki, it Five o' clock. You have to meet Rei-chan in two hours so get ready." Hotaru told him. Naruto looked towards his little sister and smiled.

" I know Hotaru-chan, but wear are you going to be while I'm on my date?" he asked, Hotaru then told him her plans of going to Usagi's house to study with Rini. Naruto nodded ad went to get ready.

One and a half hours later, Naruto found himself half way to Rei's house. He looked up to the temple that her grandfather own and gulped, this was his first date. He sighed nervously and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to reveal Rei dressed in a tight red blouse, blue jeans, knee-length boots, and red earrings. Naruto blushed a little when he saw her, causing Rei to laugh.

" Where are we going Naruto?" Rei asked. Naruto just grinned at her and said.

" Its a secret." He then led her towards the park.

At the Park

Naruto led Rei through the trees of the park, until he came across a tall plumb flower tree. The flowers of the tree were already in bloom, creating a beautiful scene. What Rei just noticed as they walked closer to the tree was a picnic basket on top of an unfolded picnic blanket. She turned to Naruto to see him smirking and leading her towards it.

" I thought that this would be good for a first date. I made some bento with some fried rice, some barbeque pork, and the best thing I can cook that my ba-chan taught me, shrimp dumplings." Naruto said, as he handed a bento to the raven haired beauty. Rei looked to see that the food prepared for the two of them looked delicious and also smelled deliciously. After they had eaten the food, which was a good as Rei thought, Naruto led them up the plum flower tree by controlling his chakra enough to carry the both of them. Once they reached the top of the tree, Naruto looked to the girl next to him. Rei's eyes were wide at the scene of the sundown they saw.

" Its beautiful..." Rei said to him. Naruto nodded, the sun was going down fast, and his plan would be complete. " Naruto-kun, do you think we can go down now?" she asked him.

" Not yet, look over there." he said and pointed to the right. She looked right in time to see a colorful explosion burst into the sky. Rei looked to Naruto as he grinned at her. I always wanted to do that for a first date. But it's not over, look." he pointed, and sure enough, other fireworks came up, forming words when they exploded.

_Rei-chan, listen to this song:_

_Natsuhiboshi naze akai_

_Yuube knashii yume wo mita_

_Naite hanashita_

_Akai me yo_

_Natsuhiboshi naze mayou_

_Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru_

_Dakara hanashii _

_Yume wo miru _

The fireworks ended with a burst of red and blue. After that, Naruto led Rei down he tree and ended their date at her door step.

" I hope you ha a good time tonight, Rei-chan." Naruto said to her. Rei smiled.

" Of course I did, Naruto-kun. I had a great night, and I loved the song to."

" Yeah, I learned that song from an important friend named Sumaru. He saved my life, and I helped his village, along with some of my best friends." Naruto explained. Rei nodded and leaned towards him.

Naruto nervously leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, sending both of their stomachs flipping. After there kiss, both of them were blushing furiously. Naruto then turned to her ear and whispered.

" Good night, my Summer Star, I hope you have a good night." causing Rei to blush as she said her goodbye and went into her house, while Naruto went to his home.

On the way to his apartment, Naruto saw Hotaru going into her house; she waved to him and went over to him.

" Aniki! How did your date go? I saw the fireworks! The song was so great! Did you two kiss again?" Hotaru asked. Naruto just nodded and smiled at her.

" It was good, I know, thank you, and yes. Now, don't you think you should go to sleep? You have training tomorrow at six am." Naruto said, causing Hotaru to pout.

" But Nii-san, you just had your date, shouldn't you have a day off?" she whined.

" No whining, you need to train to get stronger than the evil people, but we might end early tomorrow and have some fun." Naruto said as he left, saying "goodnight, Imouto." Both of them unaware of the red eyes of one of the figures that were watching them.

" It seems that we've finally found you, Naruto-kun. Come Kisame."

Hah! Betcha never thought that I would somehow add Akatsuki into the plot huh? Now I need to come up with a reason that they are here. Well Tanks to al of you for the reviews, and I will have the next chapters of Of Foxes and Sharks and A Kistune's Hime up by next week at least. Thank you for your reviews to.


	7. Akatsuki attack!

Naruto was over looking the girls' training. With training they had been given, they could easily fight against the 'unknown evil' that Luna, which Naruto had foud could talk like Gamakichi but wih an english accent, talked about. The girls could all easily fight against Chuunin to low Jounin level nin, while Hotaru, since she was given personal lessons from Naruto, coul match up against a Special Jounin, almost Kakashi's level. He was training them in teamwork when e felt two chakra signatures that made his blood run cold.

' No... they can' be here... not now...' he thought as he looked around for the sources. He then turned to the girls, noticing that they had stopped training and were now looking at him.

" Girls, when I say so, run away from here as fast as you can, got it?" he asked. The girls looked at him weirdly, but slowly nodded. Hotaru looked to Naruto and asked.

" Naruto-niichan, what's wrong?" she asked.

" Yes, Naruto-kun. Tell them what is wrong." a cold voice said from the roof. The girls looked up to see two figures, one tall and one short. Both figures wore a black cloak with red clouds embroidered on them. The taller one had a large wrapped object tied n his back, while the shorter one had a purple bladed katana.

Naruto turned pale. He then jumped in front of the girls and yelled to them.

" Run now! These guys are too much for you. Leave!" But the short figure just did some hand seals and a wall of purple surrounded the training area.

" Dammit Itachi, let them go!" Naruto yelled at the shorted figure. Itachi just disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto and stabbed him with the katana in the back, causing the blonde to scream in pain.

" Naruto-kun, come with us, and we will let them free, right Kisame?" Itachi asked the tall figure.

" Hehehe, yeah we'll let them free, but only if you come with us with one or two limbs missing!" And he charged towards the girls, who were still stunned from wht just happened. Naruto pulled out Itachi's katana and made it infront of Kisame in time to block the Samehada with one of his kunai. Naruto scowled at the sharklike man in front of him.

" You will not touch them!" he yelled and started to gather chakra into his hand and slammed it into Kisame's side yelling, " Rasengan!" Kisame flew about twenty yards away, but got up as soon as he touched the ground.

" Your getting stronger brat, but you still can't beat both of us by your self." Kisame said.

" But he's not alone." Came voice behind Naruto. They turned to see Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn and Moon, all transformed, and out of their daze. When Kisame saw them, he burst out laughing.

" You think you can defeat me? Hehehe, you'll feed my Samehada with your chakra before you know it." he said as he pulled out his Samehada in it's full glory. Saturn just summoned her glaive while the rest f the Scouts charged for their attacks or did some hand seals. Naruto yelled to them.

" Stop it! You can't win against him, he's stronger then you!" he yelled.

" But you can't win if it's two against one, so we'll even the odds a little!" Moon yelled back as she readied her jutsu.

" Meton, Tsuki Ryu Endan no Jutsu!" She yelled as a dragon of lunarian metal crashed from the sky and onto Kisame, who blocked it in time with his Samehada, but was having a hard time with blocking it. He could hardly dodge out of the wayo Jupiter's yellow Chidori coming at him with such speed. He kicked Jupiter out of his way, and swung at Mercury, who had her visor down to look for some weaknesses, but the sword was blocked by Saturn's glaive. Mercury then found out his weak spot, but didn't have enough.time to yell it out when Kisame lunged for her again. And again. he had to dodge a typhoon of wind blades sent by Venus, he didn't see Mars send a flame sniper shot at him.

But when it pierced his chest, the Kisame they were fighting turned into a puddle of water. They looked around when Mercury's visor began to pck up his chakra signature.

" Venus, Behind you!" She yelled as she performed some hand seals.

Venus dodged the Samehada that was slashed at her, but couldn't block he punch going to her. Kisame then saw Mercury perfomrng some hand seals and did his own, both finishing at the same time.

" Suiton, Daibukufu no jutsu!" they both yelled while the vortex of water battled each other. That was all the time that the other scouts needed as they charged their most powerful jutsu.

" Meton, Tsuki Ryu Endan no jutsu!"

" Katon, Hi Kaji no jutsu!"

" Meton, Koutetsu Kobushi!"

" Arashi no Yaiba!"

The rest yelled and there was a large explosion.

Naruto VS. Itachi

Naruto eyed Itachi carefully. Taking in his every move. Finally, Naruto couldn't stand the Uchiha.

" How the hell did you get here, you damn bastard?" Naruto asked. The Uchiha shook his head, as his Sharingan eyes turned into the form that caused the whole mess of Sasuke leaving. The Mangekyou Sharingan.

" My Sharingan allows me to transport anything to another dimension. Myself included. Now Naruto-kun, let us see how much you've grown." He then started to perform some hand seals while Naruto did the same.

" Katon Ryuuka no jutsu!" itachi called. Sending a beam of fire towards Naruto.

" Fuuton, Naruto no jutsu!" (1)" and a maelstrom of wind surrounded Naruto, blowing the flames out.

" Hn. It seems that you have grown in skill, Naruto-kun. But let us see if you are as good with a blade." Itachi then unsheathed his katana, while Naruto pulled out two kunai, he then added chakra to the kunai, and a blade of wind extended from them. The two charged. They were so fast, that they were both blurs. All that could be heard was the clash of steel on steel. It seemed that the two were evenly matched, until Itachi went into a battojutsu stance.

" Gatotsu!"(2) he yelled and lunged towards Naruto, who didn't have enough time, speed, or skill to block or dodged the attack. The blade went into his left shoulder. Naruto grunted in pain as the katana was pulled out. Itachi then kicked him down onto the floor, and knocked the kunai out of his hands.

" Now Naruto-kun, come with us. The Akatsuki need the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Itachi said, with his Katana pointed at Naruto's neck.

" Sorry, but no thanks. Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as five clones poofed into existance. While the five clones were battling Itachi, Naruto was gathering alot of chakra into his hand. Once Itachi had dispelled the last of the clones, he saw Naruto standing there, a giant Rasengan in his hand, swirling fast.

Naruto then charged toward Itachi while the Uchiha was preparing for his own attack. Naruto then stopped short of Itachi, gaining a puzzled Itachi. He then held up the hand with the Rasengan and began to shout.

" Fuuton, Uzumaki Dangan no jutsu(3)!" And shot the spiraling bullet from his hand, creating a mini tornado while crashing into Itachi. Itachi was sent spinning into a confused Jupiter who had just regained conscieness from Kisame, to wake up face to face with Itachi. She screamed and threw a punch toward Itachi which he easily grabbed, right when an explosion was heard throughout the fight. Itachi, Naruto, and Makato all looked to where the others were fighting to see Kisame, on the ground, with very tired Sailor scouts huddled together. Suprisingly, Kisame's Samehada was broken in half. Itachi was shocked to see his comrade on the ground.

" How did they beat Kisame?" He asked Naruto, still holding Makato hostage. Naruto, seeing Makato in harm's way, decided to tell the truth.

" With their powers, they can turn B-ranked jutsus to S-rank ones, and A-rank jutsus to SS rank. They can also turn S rank into something so powerful, that there is no rank for it. That is why you can't win Itachi, just give up and leave me alone."

" Hn. You think you can actually win? Now, Naruto-kun, feel the power of my Mangekyou Sharingan! Tsukiyomi!" Itachi yelled and looked Naruto straight in the eyes. Naruto's world then turned black and red. He was tied to a cross, and Itachi was in front of him.

" Now, Naruto-kun. For the next seventy-two hours, you will watch as I kill all of your precious people." He said.

" NO!" Naruto yelled to him, trying to get Kyuubi to help him get free.

**' I'm trying Kit, but this is a strong Genjutsu.'**

Naruto then felt Kyubi's chakra going through his tenketsu, freeing him from the world of Itachi. When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw a confused Itachi staring at him.

" How did you do that?" the Uchiha asked. Naruto just smirked, hiding the fact that he was dead tired. Itachi then shook is head and went to Kisame to see that he was indeed dead. He shook his head again and poofed away. Letting the barrier around him fall. When the barrier fell, Naruto saw Tuxedo Mask come towards them. With the threat gone, Naruto blacked out from chakra exhaustion. Leaving worried Sailor Senshi and a very worried Sailor Mars.

The Next Day

Naruto woke up to see the concerned faces of Makato, Ami, Rei, Hotaru, Rini, Mamomarou, Minako, Usagi, Luna, and Artemis, Mina's cat. When the others noticed he was awake, they immediately came to his side.

" Naruto-kun! Are you ok? Who were those people?" Rei asked, when she got to him.

" Don't worry Rei-chan, I'm ok for now." He said to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, gaining a blush from Rei, and an ' Ooh' from Usagi.

" Naruto-niichan, how are you doing?" Hotaru asked. Naruto smiled at his little sister.

" I'm fine Hotaru-chan." his face then grew serious. " What happened to Itachi and Kisame?" Usagi grimaced.

_Flashback_

_The girls were still in their Senshi forms when the press had arrived, asking for answers from the Senshi._

_" Sailor Moon! What were those walls that surrounded you a few minutes ago? What caused all of those explosions? Where is the Hokage? Who's body is that? Is it a Youma?" The reporters asked.Moon sweat-dropped from all of the questions being asked without her being able to answer them. Mercury sighed and went in front of the reporters and answered for them._

_" Um, excuse me, but I can answer all of your questions. The Hokage just left, telling us not to call him that anymore. It brings back to many bad memories for him. When you see him, please call him Kitsune now. (AN: Sorry, just needed to change the name for him, but to much of a hassle with Hokage) As for the walls, they were caused by an enemy from Kitsune's past. We fought against him and his comrade. Both were massively powerful. It took al of the Senshi to defeat the weaker of the two. Kitsune was only able to defeat the other one by... well... we don't know. He left after the other left. The body over there is the body of one of the strongest fighters we have fought." she explained._

_" Now, please excuse us. We must leave." and the Senshi disappeared using the shunshin no jutsu(4) that Naruto had tought them. _

_End Flashback_

After the explanation, Naruto grew more serious. After several minutes, he broke the silence.

" Listen you guys," he started. " the two people you fought yesterday were stronger then me, that is why I know that Itchi isn't dead. But they aren't the strongest. They're just two members of nine S rank Shinobi. I think that Itachi is about the second strongest, while the Leader of Akatsuki, the organization, is the strongest. And they're after me." he said to them. " Now for you to survive against them, I will train you harder then ever, but will you accept it?" he looked at the girls and Mamomarou.

They looked shocked at what they just heard. Slowly, Hotaru nodded, followed by the other Senshi and Mamomarou. Naruto smiled at them.

" Ok, well, you guys have the rest of the day off. Tomorrow to, I need to write a letter to someone soon." he said as he got up from the bed he was laying on.

" Niichan, who are you going to write to?" Hotaru asked. Naruto just grinned at her and said,

" I need to some plans for your training. Now, go relax or something, I'll see you on... what day is it?" he asked.

" Thursday, Niichan." Hotaru said. Naruto nodded and bit his thumb and performed some quick handseals.

" Kuicheyose no jutsu!" and summoned Gamakichi who had three scrolls with him.

" Yo. Where's my snack?" the tiny toad asked with his webbed hand out, waiting for his treat. Naruto shook his head and gave him a peice of chocolate. The toad handed him the three scrolls while Naruto had handed him a scroll he had just written earlier. The toad caught the scroll and looked to Hotaru, who had gotten close to him over the months.

" It's been nice seeing you guys again. By Naruto-niichan, Taru-chan!" He said before he poofed back to the Shinobi world. When the toad had gone, Naruto sighed. He still had to get stronger to defeat Itachi, let alone the leader of Akatsuki if he ever comes to this world. He then turned to Hotaru, who was just putting on her shoes, about to leave.

" Imouto, where is Rini-chan anyway?" he asked while Hotaru laughed.

" Usagi-chan made a bet with her that Rini couldn't stay away from the training, and that was yesterday." she grunted in pain as she grabbed her arm.

" What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he ran up to her and inspected her arm. ' Dammit, Kisame must have gotten a hit with his Samehada, since it doesn't cut, but shaves.' Naruto thought as he did some handseals for a D-rank healing jutsu on her arm.

" Thank you Niichan!" she said as she hugged Naruto. After a while Hotaru left to her own home, leaving a tired Naruto.

Konoha

Tsunade was not having a good day. For one, she just read Naruto's letter, learning that Akatsuki had gotten to where he was. Two, most of the men in Konoha were perverts. Three, she was out of sake. She looked in front of her, she had gathered Jiraiya, Kakashi, the rest of the Rookie Nine and team Gai and the Suna Siblings.

" Well, Naruto may need our help. So I want to send a group to his demension and help him while he trains. The group will consist of a three-man cell along with Kakashi since he needs to take the group with his Mangekyou Sharingan. Who volunteers?" As she sad that, everyone had raised their hands. She sighed again. " How about we draw from a hat?" she asked, while they nodded. After they had put in their names and she drew the names of he three lucky names.

" Number one, Sabaku no Gaara?" she looked to the young Kazekage. " Umm, Kazekage-dono, don't you need to run the Sand?" she asked. He just shrugged.

" If one or both of my siblings do not get picked, then they can take over until I come back." he said in his monotone. Tsunde just shrugged and pulled out another name.

" Number two, Hyuuga Neji." She looked to the Hyuuga and he nodded.

" Number three, Haruno Sakura." Sakura smiled when he heard her name. You three report here at 8 o' Clock tomorrow morning. Dismissed." She said as they all left excet for Kakashi and Jiraiya.

" Well, how do you think we can help him train?" The Hokage asked. The two nin thought for a moment until Kakashi had an idea.

" Hokage-sama, what about the plans to his make his own chakra blade? And with me there, I can train him with it. He can go against Itachi's own blade with it." the Copy-nin said. The blonde Hokage thouht for a moment before nodding.

" Very well, let's get the scroll and get the supplies for the chakra blade." The two nin nodded and left.

* * *

1 Wind element, Maelstrom

2 Wolf Lunge

3 Wind Element, Spiral Bullet

4 Body flicker

Here ya go guys. Sorry about chakra blades in this fic to, but I love those things. Now just vote on what the senshi will get. I'm going to give them all chakra weapons but you have to vote on them except fot Hotaru, Makato, Rei, and Naruto. Choose from a chakra fang, chakra dagger, chakra staff, or a chakra lance. Thanks for all of the reviews people. Next chap of either Kitsune's Hime, or Of Foxes and Sharks.


	8. Not a chapter!

This is just the results of the polls so far, this includes reviews and ones of my cousins.

Usagi – Chakra Staff-2, Chakra Dagger-0, Chakra Fang- 1

Minako- Chakra Staff- 0,Chakra Dagger- 1, Chakra Fang- 2

Ami – Chakra Staff-1, Chakra Dagger – 3, Chakra Fang – 2

And I am also going to add Shikamaru to the list of people that are going to go find Naruto. So the team is: Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji. Please, review soon, I still need more votes on what to do. I already have pairings for them as well. Just not sure how to kill off Mamoru. Please give me some ideas or vote if I should kill him off.

Ryu


	9. Old friends meet new ones

**AN: I just wanted to tell you tat I have added Shikamaru as well with the group from Konoha that will come to SM world. So it will be Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sakura, Gaara, and Neji. Thank you.**

' Dammit! The girls might need my help, but I can't get away from this Youma!' Naruto thought. He was fighting against what the Negaverse called, their ' Ultimate Warrior'. It was actually a twelve foot scorpion with armor so hard, that Naruto had to use a Rasengan to stop it. But that wasn't the problem. Oh no, the problem was Itachi, coming back for a rematch with Zetsu, the Akatsuki member with a Venus Fly-trap around his body. He fought evenly against Zetsu, but with Itachi at his full strength, even with the Kyuubi's power, Naruto couldn't stand a once against both at once. That was when the Senshi appeared and began to fight with Zetsu that another Youma attacked. It occupied itself against Mercury, Moon, and Jupiter. Leaving Saturn, Venus, and Mars against Zetsu.

Naruto's fight

Naruto and Itachi were clashing with kunai at remarkable speeds. Itachi had activated his Sharingan while Naruto had two tails of Kyuubi's chakra out. Both were evenly matched so far until Itachi's eyes became the Mangekyou Sharingan, in which while Naruto tried not to look the Uchiha in the eye, he was getting beat down to the ground. Naruto finally pulled out a third tail of chakra, knowing that he could only handle five tails without losing control. Even with the added speed and power of the third tail, Naruto was still getting the shit knocked out of him. He then pulled out a fourth tail and started to even things out. Naruto got some punches n while Itachi had to block and vice versa. All was going good for Naruto until he heard one word.

" Amaterusu(1)." Itachi called as black fire came from his eyes. Naruto gathered chakra into a ball at his mouth and roared at Itachi, causing a beam of pure chakra to blast out of his mouth, colliding against the power of the Sun God.

Mars, Venus, and Saturn against Zetsu.

" Can you tell me why you are wearing a plant around your body?" Venus asked, causing everyone to hear, including Zetsu, to sweat drop. The Akatsuki member just created some hand seals and said.

" Doku Konoha(2)." causing purple leaves to fly towards the girls. They ducked and dodged the leaves while Venus was screaming her head off. She then looked at Zetsu after looking down, in her hands were pieces of blonde hair.

" No one, and I mean no one, messes with my hair!" she yelled, creating hand seals very fast. " Fuuton, Arashi no Yaiba!" she yelled and sliced Zetsu into pieces, only causing him to burst into smoke to be replaced by a log. The girls looked around when Mars suddenly shot an arrow of fire towards a tree that Zetsu had just popped out of. Saturn was about to use her attack, when all three of them were suddenly wrapped in vines, courtesy of one of Zetsus attacks. The plant user looked at the three of them and smirked.

" Well, even **though you three we**re strong. W**e** still **defeated you.** Now, prepare to die!" he said, shocking them with his other voice. His right arm morphed into a vine of thorns and was launched at the girls, aiming towards Saturn when all of a sudden...

Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter against Youma.

The Youma was a strange one as it had the appearance of a lobster, while instead of claws, it had swords. The jutsu weren't working well as Moon's Tsuki Ryu Endan was too slow to perform, and it seemed like the lobster would go after her, not letting her use her jutsu. Jupiter's Chidori was working well for her, until she saw that the Youma healed itself after cutting Jupiter's arm. Not off, just cutting it. Mercury's Daibakufu no jutsu wasn't much help either, they were up against a Youma that could be a problem to them. The Youma then kicked Mercury down onto Jupiter and Moon and was about to finish them off when... it stopped moving. The senshi were wide eyed as they looked around for the person that helped them.

" What happened?" Mercury asked and they heard a somewhat lazy voice answer her. ( Guess who)

" So troublesome, but Kage Mane no jutsu(3), success. Neji, would you like to finish this off?" the voice asked and a boy with silky long black hair about the same age as Naruto jumped in front of them and yelled.

" Hakke, 64 divine strikes!" he then started to attack the Youma with tow fingers of each of his hands.

" Two fists, four fists, eight fists, sixteen fists, thirty-two fists, sixty-four fists!" he finished, while another boy with pineapple shaped hair jumped in the air and threw several kunai with explosive tags attached to them and demolished the Youma.

Mars, Venus, and Saturn

Saturn closed her eyes, waiting for her life to end, but when no pain came, she opened her eyes to see a red-headed boy about Naruto's age standing in front of her, Zetsu's vine in front of him, blocked by a wall of sand. The boy then held up his hand and said " Sabaku Kyu(4)." Sand then wrapped itself around Zetsu. He then turned to the Senshi and said " It would be best if you close your eyes, it is not good to see what happens next." the girls closed their eyes to hear the boy say " Sabaku Sousou(5)" and heard a crunching sound while they felt the vines that were holding them fade away. The Senshi looked at him, wondering what he had done. The boy looked back at the girls and noticed something.

" You look like the females in the picture Naruto had given his toad." he said, shocking them.

" How do you know Naruto-niichan?" Saturn asked. Gaara's eyes widened little, but ignored her question.

" Where is he?" he asked. Venus was just about to retort when they saw a pink blur head towards Naruto and Itachi. Gaara sighed. He then headed towards Naruto as well, but said to the Senshi. " You must stay here. If you would get hurt and are precious to Naruto, then not even a demon can stop his rage." with that, he disappeared in a swirl of sand, leaving them confused.

Naruto

Naruto and Itachi's attacks were still clashing when Naruto's attack began being overpowered. He quickly did a kawirimi somehow and switched places with a log. When Itachi stopped his attack, he looked at Naruto.

" Well, Naruto-kun, it seems that some old friends of yours have come to save you again. I will be back, but since there is now a chance of having more help. Be careful, I will be back with others." with that, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. At that moment, he saw two people appear. One in a swirl of sand, the other in a flash of pink.

He was stunned as he saw Gaara come out of the sand. But was knocked out of his shock when someone hugged him.

" Naruto! I missed you so much! What happened?! Why don't you want to come home?!" Sakura asked, hugging him tightly, not allowing him to answer her questions. At that moment, The Senshi all came to see a pink haired girl hugging Naruto. Following them, were Neji, Shikamaru, and Kakashi, who had been exhausted by using the Mangekyou Sharingan. The Senshi were detransformed and Rei had had enough. She went straight up to Sakura and pulled her hair screaming.

" Hey you scank! What do you think you are doing to my boyfriend?!" she yelled at her. Sakura had gotten her hair free and was now glaring daggers at her.

" Who the hell are you calling a scank bitch?! I'm going to kill you bitch!" the kunoichi yelled and was about to lunge at Rei if Naruto hadn't reacted so quickly.

" Gaara, stop her!" he yelled, causing sand t wrap around Sakura. She struggled for a while until Naruto said they weren't going to let go if she didn't calm down. She calmed down, but still glared at Rei. " Alright, now I want to know how you guys got here, and why are you here." Naruto said when they got back to his apartment.

" Troublesome. Hokage-sama asked us to give you some weapons that would help you against the Akatsuki. And also try to get you to come home." Shikamaru said. Naruto's face darkened when he heard that they wanted him home. The senshi were all scared when they heard that. Rei immediately went to Naruto.

" Naruto-kun? Please tell me you aren't going to leave us, leave me..." she said sadly. Naruto already knew what his answer was, but Rei had confirmed it.

" You never wanted me at Konoha when I was there. You say you want me to go home, but I'm sorry that you came here for nothing, since I'm already home." Naruto said firmly. Neji grew tired of what the blonde was saying.

" Naruto. You said you were going to become Hokage. What about your dream? What about your promises?" he yelled, activating his Byakugan, causing the Senshi to flinch. Sakura then went to punch Naruto, Rei was about to block it when sand wrapped around both of them. While a shadow held Neji from moving.

" You should be ashamed of yourselves." Gaara said. " He has tried everything he could to make you happy, but when he has a chance for happiness, you all try to get him back? Hokage-dono never said anything about that."

" Kazekage-sama is right. Though we want Naruto back, he doesn't want to come back. We should respect his request. But resorting to violence because of this is just too troublesome for me." The lazy Nara added.

The two looked down in shame as Gaara and Shikamaru let them go. Kakashi chose that time to look up from his perverted book.

" Naruto, even if you don't come back with us, I want you to know, Hokage-sama really loves and misses you. She wanted you to have these," he handed Naruto three scrolls. One, he knew was the scroll of forbidden seals, and two smaller ones.

" As you know, that is the same scroll you had stolen when you wee twelve. The scroll with the blue linings is the scroll that Hokage-sama wants you to have to help you fight Akatsuki. The last one is from, your father." Kakashi finished. When Naruto had heard that the last scroll was from his father, he didn't know what to do. He shakily opened the scroll, wishing it was just a horrible joke, but when he opened it, there was writing.

_Dear Naruto, _

_If you are reading this, then you have finally proved to me that you can protect yourself. If you didn't know, this is your old man, Kazama Arashi, also known as the Yondaime. I hoped the Village would treat you well, but I know they might not. Just know that your mother and I do love you. As you know, I am a Kazama, the fastest clan in Konoha, but your mother, her name was Uzumaki Kagome. If you want a picture of her, just ask Sarutobi-jiji, or the current Hokage. I'm sorry for all of the pain that you went through because of me, but please be strong. You also have a bloodline limit, from your mother's side since my bloodline, is the ability to go as fast as light. You have Doujutsu called the Ankokugan(6). It allows you to ser through any type of darkness, Genjutsu or otherwise. It will also create darkness only you or other Ankokugan users to see through. To activate your bloodline, you gather chakra into your eyes and your eyes should turn from whatever color your eyes are, to a midnight black. Your mother also has a letter for you after my letter. After his letter is also a seal that holds the kunai and techniques for them. Please use them well and become a better man than me, make sure if something happens to the village, that you will protect your precious people._

_Your old man,_

_Kazama Arashi, Yondaime'_

Naruto couldn't believe what he was reading. His father had left him his jutsu and other stuff. He quickly unrolled the scroll even more to see his mother's letter.

_' Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I am so very sorry for all the pain hat you must have went through. If you haven't figured this out yet, I'm your mother, Uzumaki Kagome, the last of the Uzumaki clan. I'm sorry for not being able to be there with you, for you when you were scared or hurt, hold you when you were sad. Naruto-kun, please forgive me. And since I won't be there for you, I wanted to give you three things, the first two are your birthday presents, and last of the family heirlooms. In the seals after this letter is a katana handle without a blade, it is actually Z level chakra blade. If you didn't know, Z is the highest level when being compared to weapons. It is called the Kage no ken(7). In the next seal, are all of my jutsu. Learn them well. Good luck my son, and please forgive me. _

_Your loving mother,_

_Kazama Uzumaki Kagome'_

Naruto sighed. He couldn't believe what he had read. He then grew angry towards Konoha. Angry for the fact that they had shunned him and beat him, even though he was the son of their greatest hero. Naruto re-rolled the scroll up and looked at the other Nins in front of him.

" Thank you guys." he said through clenched teeth. Rei instantly went to his side, as did Hotaru.

" Naruto-kun, what's the matter? You don't look so well." Rei said. Hotaru nodded.

" Aniki, is something wrong?" she asked her older brother. Naruto just shook his head and started to gather chakra into his eyes, changing them from blue to a midnight black. He looked at the Nin, causing Kakashi to gasp in suprise. On Naruto's face, was the angriest face he had ever had on his face. Every one flinched when they saw that his eyes were now black.

" You have come here to try to take me back to Konoha. I'll tell you one thing, I am not going back to that hell hole." he said coldly. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" But you promised that you would get Sasuke-kun back! I lost him. I can't lose you too..." she sobbed. Naruto glared at her through his black eyes.

" You can't lose him? You never had him you bitch!" Rei yelled. Sakura was about to retort when Ami spoke.

" She's right you know. You treated him like garbage. Your whole team did. You don't deserve to be his friend-"

" Ami-neechan, that's enough." Naruto cut her off. His eyes slowly turned from black back to his original blue.

Kakashi sighed when he got over the chock of seeing Naruto's eyes when he heard Ami talk.

" It's true that we never treated Naruto the way we should have, but you must believe that we are sorry. We truly are sorry." he said. Naruto sighed. Everything was going fine for him here, until Akatsuki had shown up. He had a girlfriend, other friends that liked him for who he was, even though they knew about the Kyuubi.

He looked at the clock, it was five till 8 pm. He sighed and stood up.

" Shikamaru, Gaara, can I talk to you privately?" he asked. The two nodded and followed him to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Gaara asked Naruto what he needed.

" I need to ask you guys a favor." he said, " Can you please escort Makato, Minako, Ami-neechan, Usagi, and Rei-chan home?" They raised their eyebrows at what he said.

" What about Hotaru?"

" Don't worry, I'll take her." he said. The two nodded and they went back into the room. " Ok, I think it's time you girls left as its getting late and you have school tomorrow. Usagi-chan, Mina-chan. Shikamaru will escort you to your houses. Rei-chan, Mako-chan, and Ami-chan, Gaara will escort you two to your homes. I'll take Hotaru-chan home."

At this, Rei asked her question.

" Naruto-kun, why can't you take me home. No offense Gaara-san, it's just that I wanted m boyfriend to take me home." she said. Naruto came over to hug and kissed her cheek.

" I want to take you home to, its just that incase the others try to attack Hotaru-chan, and Gaara or Shikamaru don't now what to do against them, she could be really hurt. They wouldn't try to attack you, since their after Imouto, so Gaara is the best choice to protect you against a youma or something." Naruto then thought for a moment until looking back at Gaara.

" Gaara, I really have to introduce you to this summon named Bibu." He said, causing the girls to sweat drop. Rei nodded and followed Gaara, Makato, and Ami out side, as Shikamaru had already left with Usagi and Minako.

Gaara, Rei, and Ami

After dropping Ami off at her house, Gaara and Rei walked in silence. They walked a block until Rei couldn't stand the silence.

" Gaara-san, can I ask you a question?" she asked, Gaara nodded and she continued. " When did you first met Naruto-kun?" Gaara sighed, he stopped and sat down a near-by bench.

" The first time I saw Naruto, was when we were twelve, and at the time, he acted like an idiot. But because of his idiocy, I owe him my life, and the lives of my siblings. Then the next time we met was three years later, when I was kidnapped by S-rank missing Nin and Naruto risked his life to rescue me. Although he failed, he saved me by sacrificing his life energy when he found out what my healer was doing, and she didn't have enough life force left. I died that day, and Naruto actually brought me back from the dead. I owe him my life. Out of all of us, Naruto deserves to be happy as much or even more then we do. That is why I am happy that he is happy here." He started walking while he was talking and they ended up in Rei's house. Gaara bowed to her and said " Please, take good care of him, he'll need you more then ever." He then disappeared in a swirl of sand, leaving Rei to think about Naruto, and how proud of him she was.

Sorry for the wait, Iv'e been grounded. But Iv'e also been writing another story. Please check it out.

None of them ever noticed the two other Senshi watching them.

1 Sun God's Fire

2 Poison Leaves

3 Shadow Bind

4 Desert Coffin

5 Desert Graveyard

6 Eye of Darkness

7 Blade of Shadows


End file.
